Where is Your Honor?
by InfinityFistTheMonarchOfMen
Summary: Katara is ripped away from her home, Zuko looses his memory, and there is love lost on both sides? Much more of a traditional Japanese setting, extreme different culture. Mature content, language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

_My idea is to take my favorite characters (Zutara) and create a more traditional old school Japanese environment. I think the way women and men interacted was fascinating and want so see my lovelies in this setting._

 _I own nothing. Including Avatar the Last Airbender, google, and information/names from sites brought to my attention by google._

Zuko couldn't believe that he was here right now. Sitting on the other side of the screen was this new lady of the castle. His father was adamant about visiting her himself, maybe he just wanted to welcome her to the palace. After all, she was brought here as an offering of peace between the Tribes of the South and the Fire Nation.

Zuko had heard of this young woman from peace talks months ago, when tensions were tough and trade was slow. In order to keep getting goods at a decent price, the Fire Nation made a pact with the Tribes of the South. Father would not be satisfied that the pact wouldn't go belly up, unless he had the Chief's daughter or son as a "guest" until the trade agreement had ended.

From his understanding, the daughter volunteered to "visit." She refused to let the next chief of the Tribe leave his home. She could be a diplomat, a liaison between both countries. Zuko didn't think she knew what she was getting herself into. She had been here for only a month and as far as he knew, no visitors were allowed yet.

So here he sat, hoping he had gotten to talk to her before his father, nervously playing with the pattern on his long silk sleeves. The rice paper screen was thin and he could see her outline on the other side, a soft candle lighting her soft features.

As per tradition, no man was allowed to see a woman of noble birth. She was often built her own house connected to her families until she was married, then she had her own rooms attached to her husband's house. Her maidservants were often not allowed to see her as well. They would bring her anything she desired. Being seen was a measure of her beauty. The less she was seen or heard, the more attractive she was. She could have any interest that she wanted, she could study anything. She could be as different, diverse, and complicated as any man. But the qualities of a woman who was as quiet as a whisper and a rare gem to behold was the ultimate woman.

Zuko wondered what this new woman would be like, hell he didn't even know her name. She sat there quietly waiting for him to make the first move. He heard whispering from behind the screen and another person moved before making their way around toward him, "The Lady of Water and Ice wishes to know who her guest is." The servant said. She kowtowed and went on her way.

"What a clever way to start a conversation Lady of the Water and Ice. People call me Zuko, Prince of Fire. Is there a name that proceeds your title?"

"Katara." She said clearly. Her voice sounded strong and full of life.

"Your name is lovely. Does it have a meaning?" He asked all the more curious.

"Spiritual strength."

"Did you have interests in the Tribes of the South?"

"Some."

This was odd. She didn't want to talk it seemed. "I came to wish you welcome and see that you had everything that you need. I understand if solitude is more pleasant than company."

"No!" She said quite loudly. Startling him before she continued more quietly, "Stay. Apologies. My Japanese is not the best and I cannot speak well. My young lord's company is pleasant."

"I understand." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Is there another language that is better understood?" It was highly frowned upon for men and women to converse outside of Japanese, it is the language of beauty and refinement.

"Chinese." She replied. The language of business, it is more brash and not as elegant. Women were looked down upon if they understood this let alone speak it.

Carefully he swapped over to the new form of communication, "How do you know such language?"

"As a princess of the Water Tribe, I am expected to help conduct business transactions and as this is the language of business, I am supposed to know it." She explained. Happiness for being able to express herself evident in her voice which grew a little stronger in her confidence.

Zuko furrowed his brow, there was obviously a gap in culture as to how people act and the roles of each of their people. To say the least, he was confused. "That is interesting. Please, do not take offence, but here in the Fire Nation, if people were to know you spoke Chinese then you might be scorned."

"Why?"

"The roles of women and men are very different. Men conduct business, while women keep themselves delicate and away from the world. It is a way for men to protect their women as well as find solitude from the world, finding peace and spirituality."

"That sounds silly." She scoffed shuffling in her seat and brushed something out of her face. "Will you come around so we can talk face to face? I feel as though I haven't seen another person's face in a week."

"I cannot." Zuko stiffened yet was oddly sorry that he didn't take her up on her offer. He desperately wanted to see the face that belonged to this strange woman's sparkling voice. "How much do you know about Fire Nation ways?"

"Why? And not much." She sounded frustrated.

"It is improper unless a man and woman wish to lay with one another.

"You should have one of the servants talk to you about traditions and common practices here for women. Especially courtship, I expect you will have many suitors now that the Fire Lord has announced he is going to visit you. I think it would be wise to practice Japanese more too."

"Oh…" She sounded shocked to hear that she had just invited him to lay with her. Or maybe she was nervous about the future and suitors. After all, just because she was here to seal a contract she might also be eligible to marry.

"I shall take my leave. It was nice to meet you and I hope you find your time here in the Fire Nation pleasant." Zuko stood, his sword on his hip clanging against the floor.

She gave a partial bow as he stood, "Will you visit again? It would be nice to have someone to talk to in these unknown times ahead."

Was she asking him to be one of the suitors he told her about? "Of course. If that is what you wish." He gave a slight bow before heading out of her wing of the palace to talk to Uncle about this strange woman.

* * *

Katara sat there in stunned silence. Never before has she been told in the month that she had been here that people would be coming to court her, there were such gender differences, and she couldn't speak Chinese. None of these people spoke Water Tribe. When Prince Zuko came to visit he automatically spoke Japanese so she followed suit, but she only knew as much as a two-year-old. There was no way she was going to be able to hold a decent conversation.

She looked down at her hands that were bunched tightly around her long deep pink sleeves. Her clothes were ornate and much too nice for her tastes, but she had nothing else to wear.

She spotted one of her maids slipping food into her room from around the corner. She called to her in Japanese, "Please. Enter. Help."

The maid froze before slowly doing as she was told. Katara saw that it was Shippo. "Yes, Lady of Water and Ice?"

"Teach me what Lord Zuko said." She ordered standing and making her way over to the woman. "Teach me be good woman here."

"Yes, my lady. One of the important duties of a noble woman is to decorate your rooms, clothes, and bed. When your Koibito comes around the screen-"

"Koibito?" Katara interrupted.

The servant pondered for a moment trying to think of the right words to describe what she meant. "Person who shares your bed."

"Oh." Katara blushed. It seemed most of the duties she had was to be sexually attractive. She didn't find that flattering at all.

"-They are supposed to see what you have decorated as an extension of your desires, aura, and soul." She finished.

"Thank you, Shippo. Return tomorrow and help me learn?" Katara asked anxiously. She sure as hell didn't want to make some of the mistakes she made today and have someone take advantage of her naivety.

"Yes ma'am." She bowed and left the room.

Katara brooded the rest of the evening and well into the night about what had happened that day. She missed home. She missed the ice. And she missed understanding what the hell was going on.

Just as she was starting to drift off, Shippo slid something around the corner for her. It was a small scroll tied with a delicate black ribbon. Curious, Katara went to retrieve it and upon closer inspection, there was a white flower attached as well.

Inside the letter read:

 _Winter day can be_

 _But bright is the words of friends_

 _Kindness is the key_

The letters were strong and confident, but it was unmarked. She had no idea who had sent her this letter. The only person, other than Shippo, that she had met here was Prince Zuko. Maybe it was him. It was too late to figure it out now. She would talk to Shippo about it in the morning.

* * *

 _Katara stood in her family's hut. It was small, but hazy as if she was looking at it though smoke, but she could tell everything was where it belonged. Her grandmother was at her usual place by the fire. Sokka was sitting at the table with Mother and Father laughing._

 _Smiling Katara tried to make her way over to their side. Although, before she could walk to them, someone entered the hut. He was tall with mocha skin, darker than most of her people, a strong build. She could see his muscles through his coat. He had a club on his hip and knives strapped to his arm and leg. Instantly she recognized him as Koga, Sokka's best friend._

 _Sokka and Koga greeted each other as they normally do, by instantly tackling each other and tussling for a few moments before Father stopped them. Koga had been a part of their house hold for as long as Katara could remember and just before she had received her orders to come to the Fire Nation, Koga had proposed._

 _Before that day, Katara had mostly thought of him as a friend. Sure when she was a few years younger and just starting to notice boys she had thought of him as maybe something more and even went so far as to flirt with him. Sokka, of course, got angry and wouldn't let them hang around the house after that. But when Sokka went of fishing trips Koga sometimes would hang around the house and wait or do some odd chores for the women. Katara didn't think much of it, she wouldn't always stick around either, preferring to practice healing or even have her own chores to do. She didn't realize that Koga was trying to court her._

 _The funniest part was when Sokka found out._

" _Sorry Chief." Sokka and Koga apologized to Father._

" _If you've come for Sokka then take him and leave before you wreck the house." Gran Gran said gruffly, but not unkindly._

" _Actually, I've come to talk to Katara." Koga replied._

 _Oh, this was that memory. The day he proposed. Katara gulped and made her way over to his outstretched hand. She looked toward her parents, reliving all the anxiety and uncertainty all over again. Although, she could also feel the hilarity at the look of confusion then lividness on Sokka's face._

 _Koga led her outside into the chilly air, it was dusk. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt dinner. You are eating earlier than normal."_

 _Katara nodded knowing what he was going to say next, she looked out into the setting sun. She could hear Sokka exclaiming loudly from inside, then Gran Gran hit him over the head with her wooden spoon. Sokka poked his head outside swinging it side to side until he spotted them narrowing his eyes, before Father's hand pulled him back inside by his wolf-tail. There were many profanities._

 _Koga rubbed the back of his head bashfully, "I didn't think he was so oblivious. Can we walk this way?"_

 _Katara felt her heart skip a beat, "Sure." She knew what was going to happen yet she couldn't believe it. She was already two years past marrying age and she had started to think that no one wanted her, but she was already unspoken-ly claimed._

" _What do you think of me, Katara?" He finally asked when they had put a few snow drifts between them and the hut._

" _I think you are loyal, dependable, and a great friend." She replied not really sure what to say in a situation like this._

" _Friend? Could I ever be more than a friend in your eyes?"_

" _Koga-"_

" _Wait. Suppose that Sokka is out of the equation. His opinion does not matter right now. As a man of this village, one that you have known for years, shared meals with, rejoiced in hunts with, and often danced long into the evening with. Am I wrong for feeling as though we are more than friends?"_

 _She thought for a long minute, studying his face. It was lined with worry, yet longing and assuredness. "No. We are not just friends. Are you asking to court me?" Here she tried to say anything but what she had said before. To break the cycle._

" _Not exactly." He pulled out a betrothal necklace. "Katara, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know your hopes, dreams, and passions. Please let me have the honor of joining you on your Life-Journey."_

" _I don't know what to say." Katara felt her cheeks heating up and her heart started to beat extremely fast. She knew that her, Sokka, and Koga had spent may a night out around the fire talking about life and dreams and fantasies. Sokka of course dominated most conversations, but he must have been listening intently. If she was honest with herself, she knew those things about him too. Koga was just brave enough to take the first step._

 _He placed the necklace in her hands and held them in his own. "For years now, you have treated me like a part of your family. Part of your house. You have served me all of my meals at your families house, shown me affection in many public settings, and treated me in every way you would treat a future husband. Including honoring me with the winter solstice dance. I know that I cannot move out of my family hut to build us a new one so we can start a Life-Journey together, because my mother cannot survive on her own after my father had passed. But I promise to put in an addition so that we may have privacy." He looked into her eyes earnestly._

 _He was right. She had already been treating him like a husband, all but sleeping in the same hut as him. She had for years. She hadn't done it on purpose, it just sort of happened one day. And she wasn't complaining. "You're right."_

 _She looked down to the stone she held in her hands. It was bright white, the moonlight shone against the stone giving it an almost luminescent light. In the stone was carved a wave swirling around his family name. The ribbon was dark blue silk, something she had never felt before. "I have treated you like a husband for sometime now. I did not realize what I was doing at the time." She felt his hands start to drop, so she reached out and grabbed them tightly and looking into his face finished, "But that is because I did not know how to recognize these feelings we share. Yes, Koga. I will be your wife."_

 _Koga smiled brightly, his teeth flashing in the moonlight. "Katara, you have made me happiest man in the tribe." He reached down and grabbed her waist hugging her tightly and spinning her around. Her hair flew in the wind and their feet threw up snow. Spinning until they were both dizzy, they collapsed into the snow bank breathless and laughing._

 _Katara looked up into his smiling face and he into hers. Before they knew it, they were sharing their first kiss. In the distance there was a loud warrior cry from Sokka as he came bounding their way._

Katara woke with a start, tears were in her eyes. She had been having the same dream for the entire month that she had been in the Fire Nation and on the ship as well. Why couldn't she forget him? Why couldn't she forget her past?

 **Posted 2/26/15**


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko paced around his Uncle's chambers. Relentless. It had been two days since his visit with Princess Katara, Lady of Water and Ice. She was a feisty spirit to be reckoned with, and if his father knew how much she knew or what she was like, she would most likely be killed or worse. She would speak out of turn, or say something brash or unknowing and then he would come around the corner to be smacked or attacked and she would die. That was the simplest answer. He didn't want to think of the more complicated things that would or could happen, let alone if his father knew he had visited her before him.

"Nephew, please sit." Uncle laughed. "You are wearing a hole in my carpet."

"I can't. This girl is a danger to herself and others. She knows nothing about court and will likely get herself killed unless someone teaches her how life here works. Myself and her maid are the only ones who know about her language barrier. But what if that isn't enough? How can I make sure she doesn't say something stupid and she winds up in a bad situation?"

"Young Nephew, you cannot do such a thing unless you would like to publically court her. Thus staking your claim on more than one woman." Uncle gently reminded him that he was already seeing Mai, another nobleman's daughter. "You have a strong heart and will, but you do not always think things through."

"This is why I am here, Uncle." Zuko growled. "Fuck. I have to visit Mai."

"I do not think that this is a reason to curse. To visit your Koibito, your _lover_ , then I would think that is a reason to rejoice! Way to go young Nephew! Early morning visits are the best." Uncle said slyly wiggling his eyebrows.

Zuko rolled his eyes. Uncle had no idea what Mai was like in the mornings much less what she was like when he had not visited the night before. "I doubt it Uncle. I highly fucking doubt it." He hurried from his Uncle's wing to where Mai's was.

Normally men would not be seen traveling to or from a lady's quarters, he would do this under the cover of dark and when he would leave, he was supposed to comprise a poem about the night. Having it delivered to her doorstep before she woke in the morning. It was difficult to say the least, but it made sex so much better because the women appreciated the extra effort. Not every man did this, although it is extremely recommended. Sex is considered just as much an intellectual engagement as it was a physical one.

Zuko made it to Mai's in record time. He noticed that she was already waiting for him by the screen. "My Little Peach Blossom," Zuko greeted her out of breath. "Is this morning treating you right?"

If she answered, he didn't hear it.

"Mai?"

"Yes?"

"Anger is a demon's toy." He chuckled quoting something they had been told as a child.

She didn't find it amusing. "Today has proven to be more trying that previously realized. Pleasantries and talk has become weary. Please enter."

Zuko gulped. There could be a knife waiting for him around the corner or there could be a naked woman. Maybe both. Either way he didn't want to find out just yet. "Please Little Peach Blossom, I wish to trade poetry this glorious morning."

"Nothing I have is ready." Mai countered. There was nothing left to do except cross into her domain.

Zuko pushed the screen aside, today there was a naked woman.

"As the night grows colder, so did I. The agony of waiting for my Koibito to visit only to realize he never would, is something you will never experience as a man." She sighed heavily, rising from her seat nest to the screen and made her way over to the bed. There she picked up her first robe and proceeded to dress slowly, as if to tease him with her nudity.

The thing was, Zuko didn't find her plain features attractive. He was here mostly because his father had told him to and Mai's father, Ukkano, was very nice. He was good to the crown.

Mai was clever, she spoke gracefully. She was the master of many instruments as well as throwing knives. For all of Mai's redeeming qualities, Zuko could not look past her monotone nature and her ability to anger quickly. She was tall, with long hair that dragged on the ground behind her, her features were thin. Not much in the way of curves in her body, and an angular face. All in all, she was far from traditionally beautiful.

This was one of the reasons why Ukano was so grateful to Zuko and the Fire Lord. He knew that the only way to find Mai a husband was to marry her off politically.

"Mai. I will never understand your struggle as a woman. But the night has been weary and I have not slept. Please may I share your bed?"

She stiffened, "You visited another woman?"

"No, I just did not sleep well." Zuko replied moving closer to her. Hugging her from behind, wrapping his hands around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. He could tell she didn't believe him. "Please Mai, let us not argue this morning. Can we not just get along for once?" He released her and sat on the bed, grateful for the small comfort.

"Fine." She said narrowing her eyes slightly. "Should I undress again?"

"No, it is okay. I just need to sleep." Zuko replied laying down, already drifting off. He felt her lay next to him, but she was careful not to touch at all.

* * *

Since talking to Zuko, Katara had refused to take any visitors. Apparently she was allowed to do that, which was nice. It gave her a little bit of control. She practiced her Japanese relentlessly. She also learned that as the woman, she was in control of the entire courtship process. She decided when the meeting was over, when they were allowed around the screen, and when they had to leave.

Also, women were apparently allowed to have more than one lover! She found this quite shocking, because apparently women did get married, but could continue to have other lovers.

Katara was learning the new language quicker than she had hoped. She was now up to a five-year-olds vocabulary. Shippo was a huge help, talking to her constantly, except when a visitor showed up.

Since Zuko, there had been at least four people visit her. First was the Fire Lord, he was cruel and demanding. Often saying things such as, "I will see you eventually." Shippo hates him.

There were a couple of noblemen who Katara couldn't remember their names, and Zuko's Uncle who brought tea for them to share. He didn't ask for anything or pressure her for conversation. Only that she try his newest blend of white chi made with fresh fallen snow from the Southern Water Tribe. He talked the entire time about the weather and what the leaves were like her in the Fire Nation. He was by far the longest visitor yet.

Soon a week had passed. She tried to decorate her rooms more, but Shippo couldn't get a hold of anything blue. Although, there were lots of shells by the shoreline that Shippo brought back. Some of them Katara was able to carve into, creating landscapes and pictures of home. It was nice to have something, somewhat, familiar.

Soon the days turned into a week. The week turned into a month. And the month turned into three. There was only one visitor that called often. That was Uncle, as he told her to call him. He would often bring a snack or tea. They would chat about little things mostly, but every once in a while he would ask about Southern Water Tribe policies so he could plead their case during the meetings.

All in all, she was useful here in the Fire Nation. Through Uncle, she managed to secure a higher price for walrus-pig meat and furs. This would help so much with winters and gathering equipment for hunting. There was even a large shipment of steal working its way to the South. These small feats helped to keep her resolve while she resided in solitude most of the time.

On one of the afternoons that Uncle came to visit he brought up an odd topic, "My dear, I do believe that there are some rumors going around about you."

"What do you mean, Uncle?" Katara asked curiously, forgetting the cake she was nibbling on.

"Well, some people say that the mysterious woman from the land of Water and Ice is in actuality, an Amenonna! A rain spirit, who brings water to the crops and depending on how you treat her either fortune or famine."

"That's silly!" Katara scoffed laughing. "I don't control the rain, but maybe if I did I would be allowed outside to see the moon." It had been months since she had felt the ground beneath her feet and even longer since she had really waterbent.

"There is more!" Uncle sang happily. "It is said that you have the bill of a crow and are covered in scales from the neck down, like an Amabie, but you walk the land."

"Isn't that the creature that lives in the sea and can either curse a village with the plague or save them from it?" Katara asked confused.

"That is the one!" Uncle laughed his deep belly laugh, clutching his sides in mirth. "It is the funniest things that people come up with if they are left to their own imagination."

"Yeah." Katara agreed, but she found these rumors less funny because they were about her.

"Don't be discouraged my dear." Uncle replied. "People are slow to trust and are scared of change. They do not know you, nor should they have the privilege. They are too pretentious."

"Thank you for your kind words, Uncle." Katara felt out of place suddenly and she needed some time alone. "But I think it is time that this visit draw to a close. It has been a pleasant afternoon. Thank you." Katara stood and walked over to her large clay pot of water.

The water in the room helped to calm her, but when she was upset she could just swirl the water around the room. Just being with her element and watching it swirl through the air gave her such peace.

She ran her hands through the water and watched as it wove its way through her fingers. Swirling up into the air and over her head, little orbs formed around the room. The stretched and froze into giant intricate snowflakes only to melt again and stream to a different spot and repeat the process.

Shippo walked in, startled at the sight of water hovering in the air. "My Lady!" She squealed. Katara quickly put all the water back into the pot. "The new color for your fabrics came in." She handed Katara a bag with what looked like a black powder in it.

"This is going to come out blue?" Katara asked taking the bag inquisitively.

"Yes ma'am." Shippo pulled out the white silk robes she had made a week earlier. Would you like me to show you how the dye works?" Katara nodded.

They proceeded to color many of Katara's articles either blue, if they were already white, or purple, if they were pink. She did leave herself one pink kimono, but when they were done shew would have one purple, one light blue, and one dark blue. She would later embroider the blues with flowers and waves from home.

The best part was that there was plenty of dye left over for anything else she wanted to do.

* * *

Zuko told himself that he wouldn't visit the Princess Katara again after Mai found out. She became furious and even went so far as to not let him in her bed for a few nights. If he was honest with himself, he was thinking about not seeing Mai at all for a while, or ever again.

She was getting on his last nerves and pretty much refused to be polite company. He supposed that he hadn't been much fun either lately, but he had always done what he was supposed to according to tradition.

So here he sat, lounging with Mai in her rooms. Neither of them talking. Preferring to look at the dark and brooding decorations adorning the walls and not at each other.

Mai broke his sullen silence, "Do you realize what today is?"

"Two years since I first visited you." Zuko nodded. "It has been a long time for us."

"Yes." She was silent for a moment, but Zuko knew what she was thinking about, "Do you want me in your future? Technically I am still unwed."

"Mai. Do we have to talk about this now?" No, he didn't want Mai in his future. He just wasn't quite sure how to break it off.

"Yes, Zuko. I would like to have children. I would like more than just a Koibito. I want a husband. As Crown Prince, you need a wife. Why have we not had the Third Night yet?"

The Third Night was a ritual that traditionally took place on the third night a man visited a woman as a Koibito. Her parents would leave out rice cakes and the nobles would even leave out a second pillow for the man. The two would eat the cakes and lay together under a candle lit with the flame of Agni to consummate their marriage. The next morning a feast would be held in their honor. Now, men and women were not always joined together at the third night exactly, but the ritual remained.

"I have not wanted to or considered being married yet. I do not think it is my time." Zuko said simply. He knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear, but he couldn't be silent when asked in such a direct way.

"You don't want me as a wife?" Mai asked, keeping her voice carefully guarded.

Zuko sighed, "Maybe I should not be here tonight. It is obvious that we see differently about the matter and no amount of conversation can change that." He wearily raised him self from his position on the floor and made his way to the door.

"Prince Zuko, walking out that door means that you do not walk back though it again." Mai whispered.

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked taking his hand off the screen.

"Yes."

"Very well." He didn't glance behind him as he pushed past the screen, but if he had he might have seen the dagger that lodged itself in his shoulder. He gasped staggering forward and falling over the railing outsider her door.

He fell four feet and managed to break his fall, barely. Guards came running to his aid. He struggled to breathe, stars flecked before his eyes before the whole world went dark. He heard people calling his name, but he couldn't answer.

* * *

Uncle had not come to visit in these last few days. Katara wondered if something was wrong, but maybe he was just busy.

Shippo came running into the room with a letter. "My Lady, Prince Zuko has been hurt! Prince Iroh has heard that you are a master healer and requests your assistance."

"Slow down. What happened?" Katara asked taking the letter. It read:

 _Princess Katara of Water and Ice,_

 _I am sad to say that my nephew has been attacked by an assassin. There is no poison on the blade that hit his shoulder and threw his over a railing. Although, he dropped from a substantial height and has not woken in four days. Is this something you are able to heal? Our healers are not able to make much progress and I fear for his life._

 _We will do what you think is best,_

 _Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation_

Katara closed the note and looked around for her overcoat. "We need to hurry to wherever Prince Zuko is, Shippo. He is as Uncle fears, he is close to death."

"My Lady, you cannot leave these rooms. It is against my orders and protocol!"

"Then I shall cover my face or something, but we have to go now!" Katara countered and also grabbed one of her thinner piece of fabric to throw over her face. Shippo followed her closely. "Where are we going?"

"The Fire Lord's palace is that way, Prince Zuko is being attended in his rooms." Shippo said taking the lead and guiding her thought the maze of houses.

This was the first time Katara had left her rooms in over five months. The fresh air felt amazing in her lungs. Her feet pounded against the wood as she ran, the wind ruffling her loose curls. She couldn't help but smile feeling a small sense of freedom again.


	3. Chapter 3

When Katara had finally made it to Prince Zuko's rooms, she was surprised not to find many people there. From what she could tell, really just remembering their voices, there was Uncle, the Fire Lord, and some of the random people who had come to visit her. Too bad she couldn't care to remember their names at the time. All in all, there were six people.

"Yes?" The Fire Lord asked skeptically. Practically glaring at her, making her feel more and more uncomfortable.

Shippo stepped forward quickly, "Don't talk." She whispered to Katara, before she spoke to the Fire Lord. "Princess Katara of the Land of Water and Ice has come on the premise of Prince Iroh's urging." She held out the letter for the Fire Lord to take then kowtowed, flattening herself against the ground. Katara bent at the waist, but did not complete the bow.

The Fire Lord's eyes squinted at her audacity to not complete the bow, but read the letter anyway. "I see you have been informed of the situation. What do you suppose can be done to help my son?"

Katara looked to Shippo, she didn't know what to do. "Uh, I would need to examine his person to find the source of why he is unable to wake." Katara spoke just above a whisper. She was sure that they didn't hear her, but if she spoke any louder they might think that she was being disrespectful to their culture.

"Please, come forward and do so!" Uncle urged before the Fire Lord could speak.

The men parted before her as she walked up to Zuko's unconscious body. His skin looked pale, even for a Fire Nation citizen. She lifted one of his eyelids to find his eyes looked normal, but unresponsive to light. She took his pulse, weak. She looked at the knife wound to find it was a clean cut, but dangerously deep.

The knife wound was not the issue that is making him sleep for this long, Uncle said there was no poison. She was having a hard time seeing clearly though her veil. "Shippo." She came running to her side. Katara whispered, "I need to take the veil off, will it be okay? Also I need buckets of water."

"If you must take it off to save his life then do it. I will be right back with water." She replied before running out of the room.

Katara threw off the veil quickly and summoned water from one of the plants in his windowsill, draining it dry. Everyone in the room gasped or took a step away from her. Katara's water began to glow bright blue as she ran it over the knife wound to see how far it had penetrated. It was pretty bad, if she didn't work on it soon he could loose most movement in his arm.

She moved the water through his veins looking for what was causing the problems. She was just barely able to sense it, but on the back of his head there was a small amount of bleeding. Looking closer she realized that it was due to knocking his head against the ground when he fell.

"He has a serious concussion." Katara said absently, focusing on seeing just how much damage was done. "There is a lot of pressure on his brain. It's keeping him asleep. If we don't drain the blood the damage could be permanent."

Shippo came back in the room carrying the biggest bucket she could manage with two other servants doing the same.

"Thank you, Shippo." Katara drew more water to her. She turned to the Fire Lord and addressed him directly, "Do I have your permission to continue?"

He nodded, unsure what she was talking about. "How are you going to drain this build up?"

"Instead of breaking through his skull on the back of his head. I am going to create a water flow from his nose. The skull is weakest there and tends to heal easier. From the incision I will pull the blood down from the back of his head by mixing it with the water and pulling it back out. The process with take a while and will not be pleasant to watch, but with any success he will be able to open his eyes in a few hours." Katara explained.

"You have done this before?" Uncle asked, nervous.

"Once, on a small child back home."

The Fire Lord gave one small nod and left the room without a word.

"Please clear the room." Katara asked as she turned back to her patient.

"I will stay with my nephew." Uncle said bravely. "Also, I will be here to help you any way you need."

"Alright." Katara said before she tied her hair back in a braid and began her work.

As she had said before, she snaked a small amount of water up through his nose and broke through to his brain. She pulled out the blood, bit by bit until it flowed freely on its own. She caught all the blood in the towels given to her.

Uncle turned pale upon seeing how much blood was actually causing the damage. "How is he alive?"

"I don't know." Katara admitted. "He must be a fighter."

"That he is." Uncle agreed.

Unfortunately, the brain was still hemorrhaging and Katara would have to heal it before they could do anything else. She gathered some water to her and with patience, she would force the water through his skull with osmosis. She was then able to patch the bleeding tissue. Soon the blood stopped flowing from his nose as well. She managed to pull the rest of the excess blood from his brain and cleaned his face.

She looked to Uncle, "I have healed the physical damage to his brain as best I can. It is up to him now when he wakes up. There may be more damage that I am not aware of right now, but I can work with him later too."

Uncle looked quite shaken, his hands were stained in his nephew's blood from holding the towel under his nose. "We are eternally grateful."

Zuko's eyes fluttered open briefly, "Uncle…" Before he fell back asleep.

Uncle looked to her panicked, "What has happened? Is he okay?"

"This is a good sign!" Katara soothed. "He recognizes people. But there are some important things to remember. He might not have all of his memories, he will be disoriented, nauseous, extremely tired, sensitivity to light, and poor balance. Don't worry too much, these vary based on how severe it is now. To be honest I have no idea what to expect."

"Okay. Okay." Uncle said as he gripped Zuko's hand. "You're going to be oaky, Zuko."

* * *

" _No." Father said furiously._

" _Dad, you don't have a choice. The Fire Lord has accepted the agreement. I have to leave. Sokka has to stay here to continue the tribe. He_ can't _leave. I can."_

" _No one should have to leave!" Sokka practically screamed punching a wall._

 _Katara flinched and tears sprung into her eyes. "I know, but you all had been in negations for six weeks and no decision was reached. I had to. Or we couldn't have survived the winter. We need their trade. Plus, I'm here for a few more weeks. So we have some time."_

" _Katara." Gran Gran said as she patted the cushion next to her. Katara sat dejectedly. "You did the right thing. It hurts, and everyone is mad because it does. But as a woman of this tribe and one of it's leaders you did what you thought best. And nothing can make that decision wrong." There were tears in her eyes too. Mother burst out in sobs and had to leave the room._

 _Katara looked at Father from across the room, "How do I tell Koga?"_

" _Tell me what?" Koga asked as he walked thought the door, "How did the meeting go?"_

 _Sokka punched the wall again and he swore under his breath. "It sucked."_

 _Koga looked from Father to Katara questioningly. Katara hurried to his side, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Come on, lets go to your house for tea. Please." She added when he didn't move at first._

 _When they got outside, "Katara, what's that matter? Why are you crying?"_

" _Not right now." She shook her head trying to hold off a fresh wave of tears. His hut was all the way across the village and took at least 20 minutes to walk to if there wasn't heavy wind. They walked in silence._

 _Upon arriving at his hut, she noticed that the renovations were done. He had enlisted the help of his friends to basically double what there was before. Four rooms, a large kitchen, large family pit, and even a bathing room. It was the grandest house in the village. He must have worked tirelessly on it during the month they had been engaged._

" _What do you think?" He asked hopefully yet still worried about her._

" _Its amazing!" She sniffed before collapsing in his arms crying yet again. He rushed her inside and sat her by the roaring fire. "I-I'm sorr-rry." She couldn't handle seeing the house that she would never live in._

" _Shhhhh… Don't be. It's perfectly alright." He wiped her eyes and kissed her forehead gently. "See, its going to be fine. Tell me what happened."_

" _It's not going to be f-fine, Koga. The trade agreement was finalized t-today, and the final factor was that there n-needed to be someone in the Fire Nation to see that the a-agreement was h-honored." Katara tried to quiet her sobs enough to speak clearly._

" _And?" He asked hesitantly._

" _I have been asked to be the person who spends the duration in the Fire Nation. I don't know how long I will be there. There was not a final date." She couldn't look at him. She could only hold onto his parka and keep her head buried in his shoulder._

" _Why you?"_

" _I am the second born. Sokka is second in life for chief. I am the next best thing, not quite chief, yet important enough in succession to have negotiations with." She sniffed._

" _Okay, so we move to the Fire Nation for a while. It's just a change of plans, but it's not_ not _doable." He said trying to think on the bright side…_

* * *

Katara woke to the bright morning sun of the Fire Nation. It seemed to come earlier than back at home. She missed being able to sleep in.

It seemed as though her dreams were pushing her toward less pleasant memories now. This was one of the worst times in her life, but at the same time it was the best. She just wished that she never had to leave the Southern Water Tribe. Things would have been so different.

Shippo interrupted her thought, "My Lady, Prince Iroh is here to visit you."

Katara hauled herself out of bed and over to her screen. "Yes, Uncle?"

"Zuko seems to be doing better, although he is as you said. He wobbles when he walks and he is having memory loss. You said there might be something else you could do for him?" He asked, sounding all too much like a desperate old man.

"There is, but it would mean being able to see him multiple times a day for healing sessions." Katara said thinking.

"I could move him closer to here. Or I understand that you have an extra room attached to yours. Could that work?" He asked.

"But would that be appropriate? I mean, I wouldn't want to upset the trade agreement." Katara fretted.

"Don't worry about that. I will handle everything. He would not dare go against me when his son is in this health on top of being indebted to you already." Uncle shook his head sadly, "He may complain and throw a fit, but he will do as I say."

"I don't know…"

"It is settled. I will get Zuko presently and bring him right away." Uncle rushed off before Katara could protest any more.

* * *

Zuko woke to Uncle shuffling though his things and putting them into a trunk. "What are you doing?"

"You are going to stay with the kind Princess who healed you. Do you remember me telling you about her?"

"No. When did I get hurt?"

"Not six days ago, Zuko." Uncle stopped packing to look at him, "You almost died. You lost most of your memory. You even have trouble walking." He had to explain this to Zuko frequently.

Zuko was very confused. He could walk perfectly fine. He pulled the sheets off of him and tried to take a few steps away from the bed only to loose his balance and fall to the floor. "What?! Uncle!" Zuko was now starting to panic.

"Zuko, please stay in bed until I get you packed. You need _help_ walking right now." Uncle helped him up off the floor and put him back into bed. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Zuko thought for a moment, "I was feeding the turtle-ducks when Azula came around the corner and burnt my arm." He felt the soreness from the fresh wound on his shoulder and arm where his kimono caught fire.

"Oh." Uncle paused for a second, "Zuko, how old are you?"

"Why is this important? I'm 15." He asked as he looked into the mirror across the room and did not recognize his face. "What happened? I look so much… older."

"Zuko you are 22, a master firebender." Uncle informed him carefully. He watched Zuko incase he reacted badly to the news, he had before.

Zuko had woken up yesterday not having any memories past his mother's funeral, when he was 10. So at least there was some improvement.

"How?! I don't remember anything?!" Zuko flopped back onto his bed and wined like the child he thought he was. Only it came out like a strangled puppy due to his deeper voice. Zuko startled himself while Uncle just chuckled.

"Now are you ready? I can help you walk down there." Uncle asked and Zuko nodded. He had no idea what was going on, and he was scared. Zuko took Uncle's hand and leaned heavily on him as they walked down the hall. Someone followed behind with his trunk.

They made their way outside, it was a bright, sunny, autumn afternoon. The leaves on the trees were just starting to change colors. The grass was still green and the koi fish were swimming lively in the pools. They followed a path through the gardens to a secluded house just past the largest cherry tree in the capital. Under it sat a small house with only two or three rooms. The windows were wide open and inside a woman spun around the room, her hair was long and brown. Her curls bounced with every step.

Zuko was mesmerized. He couldn't see her face, but she wore blue. An uncommon color for his eyes. Some servant quickly shut the windows and he could hear some squabbling from within.

Uncle chuckles lightly and helped Zuko up the steps. It took a long time, but they finally made it to her door. Uncle knocked, "Princess, I have returned with my nephew."

"One moment!" She called panicked. There was some water sloshing from behind the door. "Damn." They heard her whisper before the water was mysteriously drawn back inside as if time itself had reversed.

Zuko was now terrified. There was some witch in this house keeping that poor princess prisoner.

The door was flung open, to reveal the lady clad in blue. She had bright blue eyes the color of cut crystal. She had a rushed smile on her lips and there were strands of hair flying away from her beautiful curls. Her face was round and kind, her features spoke of kindness and deep loss. What Zuko found most remarkable though, was her skin tone. It was darker than anything he had ever seen. Almost like the color of chocolate.

"Sorry that took so long." She said, breathless. "Zuko, how are you feeling?" She asked as they entered her home.

"Confused."

"That is to be expected." She guided him across what looked to be her main room to what looked like an extremely small bedroom. "This is where you will be staying for the next few weeks. There's a bed and room for your trunk. I'm sorry that there is not much room for anything else. But it will have to do."

"Where will you sleep?" He asked not wanting to take her bed.

"I will be sleeping on the other side of the house." She explained gesturing to an identical room across the main room.

"Okay." He watched as the servant left his chest in his new room and left quickly, keeping his eyes averted from the lady in blue. Uncle sat him on one of the cushions in the main room and talked quietly to the lady by the door. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but the lady in blue seemed to be reassuring Uncle. He didn't seem any less worried, but waved goodbye and left nonetheless. "Where's the witch?"

"Witch?" Blue Lady asked, confused? "I'm not sure I understand."

"The witch that spilt then sucked up all the water without a trace!" He explained.

"Oh, that was me." She mused. Smiling brightly. "I'm a waterbender! I control the movements of water like you control fire. I hear you are a master!"

"I heard that too. Although, I'm not very good." Zuko mumbled as he played with the fraying end of his shoes.

"I highly doubt that." Blue Lady said.

"Princess Katara?" Someone said out of his view.

"Shippo, this is Prince Zuko. Prince Zuko, this is my maid servant Shippo. She helps me a great deal on a day to day basis."

"I know who prince Zuko is…" Shippo whispered uncertain. She was a small, mousey haired woman. She was much younger than Blue Lady, Princess Katara, but she carried herself differently too. Like she was afraid.

"Well, he seems to have lost a lot of memory and he is here to see if we can help him regain it. Uncle tells me that he has lost the last seven years." Princess Katara explained.


	4. Chapter 4

"How can that be possible, princess?" Zuko asked.

"The brain is a delicate thing, it started to bleed which caused damages I cannot heal immediately. It takes time and patience. Mostly therapy though." Princess Katara explained. She came to sit beside him. "How is your shoulder?"

"My shoulder?" He asked confused.

"You were struck by a knife that knocked you over the railing of a house which caused the head injury. I healed the wound, but do you have all your motion?" She asked as Shippo busied herself with making lunch.

Zuko rolled his shoulder, it felt sore. He lifted his arm and swung it around in a circle. There was no resistance.

Princess Katara smiled brightly, "That's great! Now the only question left is when would you like to start working on your memory?"

Zuko was hesitant. He wasn't sure if he could trust this water lady. Uncle trusted her though, so maybe she was alright…

* * *

Katara watched as Prince Zuko looked around her house. She hadn't gotten as far in decorating as she had wanted in the past few weeks, but it was better than when she had got here. She had managed to hang blue silks on most of the pillars. The panels of her doorway had markings and symbols from home. Her family crest resided in the center of the door frame. The padding on the floor was plain, there wasn't much she could do with it.

He was so different from the person she had first talked to when she came to the Fire Nation. He was scared and unsure. He was a child in an adult's body. He didn't know how to act, and didn't have complete control of his limbs, as if he was getting use to the new length. His voice fluctuated like he wasn't sure how deep it went or what a normal tone was.

The Prince Zuko she had first spoken to sounded strong and confident. He had helped her without even knowing it. He never did return to visit her, but she guessed that there were more important things happening, like running a nation.

"The therapy is simple. I will run some healing water along your spine and skull. While you try and empty your mind. If any memories are able to be recovered, they will be. Your balance will return in time when the swelling in your brain goes down. The whole process will just take time." Katara explained soothingly, he needed to trust her if this was going to work.

"Okay." Prince Zuko replied deeper than he meant to. He blushed, embarrassed.

"Just let me know when you would like to try. I may even be able to help with the swelling, although it might be uncomfortable." She made to get up, but he held her hand stopping her.

"I want to try." His eyes pleaded for help. He was scared. She hadn't realized how scared until this moment, but she supposed that if their roles were reversed, she would be terrified too.

"Okay, lets see if we can help with the walking first. I don't want to do too much before the swelling is down." Katara drew water to her and Zuko closed his eyes tightly. He was waiting for some sort of pain. "This shouldn't hurt, but it will be really cold. I am going to chill the blood flowing to your head. This will sooth the inflamed areas and decrease swelling." She froze a glove around her hand and started to rub the base of his skull, some of the water she forced through his skin and chilled it as well.

Prince Zuko groaned in discomfort. She pulled her hand away from him immediately. "Wait 20 minutes before trying to stand okay?"

He un-scrunched his eyes, "That was _really_ cold." He rubbed his forehead. It seemed that the chill had reached a good part of his brain.

"We will do that a couple more times today and tomorrow and you should be feeling much better." Katara clarified as she moved from his side so he could enjoy lunch in peace. Chippo placed a large bowl of rice and some steamed fish in front of him. He didn't say a word, but he did make a disgusted face.

Katara couldn't help but laugh, he reminded her so much of her brother at 15.

* * *

Princess Katara was right. Within the next two days Zuko could walk on his own again.

Princess Katara helped him stand up then let go of his hand, waiting at the ready. Zuko took one step, then another, then another!

"I can walk…" Zuko whispered. "I can _walk_!" He shouted. Running a couple of steps before turning back around and sweeping Princess Katara up into his arms, twirling her around. He surprised himself at how strong he was. He lifted her like she was no lighter than a leaf. "Thank you, Princess."

"Please! Put me down." She laughed. "You're welcome!" Princess Katara smoothed out her dress and smiled at him kindly. "But now that you can, don't _over_ do it. Too much movement can inflame the tissue again." But he saw something in here eyes dim a little. He wondered why and what he could do to change that.

Unfortunately, over the next couple of days, Zuko had also not regained any memory. So he was still 'stuck' as a 15-year-old, but he really didn't know anything different. To him, this is all he had ever known.

That night, Zuko heard Princess Katara crying. He didn't know what do to. Zuko couldn't take hearing her this way, so he went outside for some fresh air. He noticed that there were a lot of shells in her house, she must like them a lot. There was a pond not far away from here, maybe there were shells there.

He scared the turtle-ducks tromping up and down the shore of the pond. He couldn't find any shells, but he did find the last of the calla lilies. " _This would have to do_ ", Zuko thought. He took the flower back to the house, intending to leave it on her doorstep.

But Zuko overheard her prayers, "Why did I have to come here? Why did I volunteer? Why did he have to bring back those memories? Why can't I just move on? I'm sure he has. La, please let him have moved on. Protect everyone back home and keep them safe." She sniffed and the boards under Zuko's feet creaked. "Who's there?"

"Zuko…" He replied, ashamed for getting caught. "I brought you a flower and to say that I'm sorry for making you cry."

Her door slid open. Princess Katara's face was streaked with tears that she had tried to wipe away. "Thank you for the gesture, but the fault is not yours it is mine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered, holding out the lily.

"You are too sweet, but no. I cannot bring myself to yet. But who knows. I still have six years left here before I go home. So maybe one day. Thank you, Prince Zuko." She said trying to dry her tears.

"Zuko, It's just, Zuko. I consider you a friend, and I hope I'm that for you too." Zuko said bashfully as he retreated back to his room.

"Thank you Zuko." She whispered after him. He didn't hear her cry again after that, which made him feel better.

* * *

Katara was relentless about therapy. It was the only thing she could do for him. He had been so sweet since he had gotten here, helping anyway he can. Sometime he would do menial chores like dishes, while other times he would try and help her sculpt shells. She would often let him go and play in the ponds or practice firebending in the grass.

Although, over the next few days he seemed to remember more and more. He remembered that his sister was married to Admiral Zhou. That Uncle had had a heart attack last year. That he hated Water Tribe food. There were plenty of little things that he remembered past 15, but he could not seem progress past small bits of information.

Uncle came to visit often, he would bring books or paintings, anything he thought would strike a chord with Zuko. Sometimes it did and he could remember an evening where he spent reading the book and really enjoying it. Although, there would be no large chunks of time shook loose.

Katara pulled Uncle aside, "Is there someone who is important to Zuko that he doesn't remember? Someone he was close to?"

"There was Lady Mai, but I don't know if she would see Zuko. They had a falling out before his accident." Uncle mused, "But it is worth a try. I will take Zuko there this afternoon."

* * *

Zuko walked with Uncle among the palace walls. He remembered every corridor, every hiding place, every secret trip to the kitchens. They rounded a corner and Uncle led him to a grand set of rooms. They looked familiar to Zuko, but he couldn't place _why_ they were. He couldn't even remember when they were built.

Uncle stayed behind at the bottom of the steps and Zuko left him, it was like he was in a dream. Drawn forward to whoever was in the building. It was like she was calling to him.

Partial images started to flash before him. _A knife. Blood. A fall._

He knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Came a delicate voice.

"Mai?" Came Zuko's hoarse voice in reply?

"I thought you died…?" She asked, but she didn't seem interested at all.

Zuko pushed the screen aside and Mai stared back at him, but not the childhood friend that he remembered, a woman. It all happened so fast that he couldn't keep up.

 _Long winter nights spent under the sheets. Her curves. What he thought were her best features. Nights spent writing poetry for her. Days spent pining in meetings for her wit. Her hair tickling his chest. Talking about the moon. His policies about almost everything as he talked about them with her. His Little Peach Blossom. She started to became more withdrawn. She wouldn't trade poetry anymore. He walked out…She threw the dagger!_

Zuko stumbled back. Grabbing the rail for support. "I remember. I remember everything…" He looked back up at her, shocked. Pain was evident in his features; his head was killing him. "Uncle, get me out of here."

"Goodbye. Zuko." Mai called after him, almost smugly.

Uncle did not slow his pace until Katara's house was in sight. He rushed through the door, "Princess Katara. There seems to have been an issue."

"That was fast. I—oh! Have him sit quickly." She pulled some water to her and quickly began to press ice against the base of his head. "Tell me what happened, Zuko. Are you in pain?"

Zuko squinted, he was still getting bits and pieces flooding back to him. "I remember Mai. And everything that happened while I was in her presence. I know so much more. I remember." He let out a soft groan as he felt the soothing water flow over his aching head, "Yeah, some pain. It's so much better now."

"Zuko, what is the last thing you remember?" Katara asked.

"The dagger, then falling. It happened so quickly..." He didn't want anything to happen to Mai. He didn't want her punished. He didn't want to cause anymore trouble.

"And how old are you?"

"22."

"Well that's good." Katara mumbled. "How about your firebending master's test?"

"No."

"So there are obviously still some chunks missing, but now we know that when you come across them they will probably pop right back into place." Uncle sighed in relief. "This whole ordeal is almost over. Zuko, do you know who threw the dagger?"

He shook his head, he hated lying but it was the only thing he could do. He shared a bed with Mai for years, he couldn't have her executed.

"I agree." Katara nodded. "Zuko, you are fine to leave here. There is nothing more I can do for you." She took her hands off him and smiled brightly.

Zuko didn't look so sure. After that, he felt like he needed her more than ever. She had been so kind, so understanding, so patient. He didn't know who he could trust in the palace.

"Uncle," Katara broke through his thoughts. "Could you leave us for a moment?"

"Sure." He shuffled out the door reluctantly.

Katara addressed Zuko this time, "Do you want to return to the palace?"

"No."

"Okay. Then you can stay here for as long as you need." She left to go tell Uncle.

* * *

Zuko didn't leave his room much after his memory came back, Katara observed. He became sullen and withdrawn, much like she was before he came to live with her.

She never realized how much she needed his happiness and childlike wonder. It gave her a purpose that she wouldn't have had otherwise. She missed talking to him.

Katara fixed a few of her favorite foods, and some of her favorite Fire Nation foods too, then knocked on Zuko's door. "I've made lunch."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Please," Katara begged. He had to eat something. "For me?"

The door opened to reveal a disheveled Zuko. His clothes were wrinkled, his eyes were red, and he looked like he hadn't bathed in a week. Which was probably true… He refused to look her in the eye, but proceeded to sit down at the table. "It looks delicious." He mumbled trying to be polite.

"I should hope so." She teased. "I made it. And I'm a pretty good cook if I do say so myself." She sat across from him.

He remained quiet for most of the meal, answering questions when prompted. Finally, Katara sighed, "I guess I need to lay down some rules about hygiene. You need a bath."

"I apologize." He mumbled running a hand through his hair emotionlessly. It was starting to get pretty shaggy.

"Also a haircut." She added. "I'll draw you a bath while you do the dishes. Okay?"

He nodded and started to clear their dishes.

Soon she had a bath hot and ready, Zuko had the dishes done, and there was nothing left to do but to let him have his privacy. "I'm going to leave you be, but when you are done, come and get me and we will trim your hair."

Again, he nodded. Preferring not to talk.

Katara retreated to her room intending to read while she waited. Soon an hour rolled by, then some. She had heard the splashing of the tub when he had gotten in, but he had not gotten out yet. She was starting to worry that maybe a bath wasn't such a good idea, maybe he would try to drown himself…?

Just as she was about to peek though her door, the tell tale sign of splashing told her that he was alive. "Katara." Came his voice, rough and unused. "I'm finished."

Katara slowly opened the door to find him wrapping a towel around his waist. His hair still dripping wet and sticking to his neck. The first thing she noticed was his muscles. No matter where she looked, there was muscle. His arms, shoulders, back, chest, and abs… her gaze trailed so low that a deep blush started to creep up her neck and onto her cheeks.

"Katara, is something wrong?" Zuko asked staring at her inquisitively. This was the most emotion she had seen out of him in days.

"Yes!—No… I just. Um…" She flustered trying to look anywhere but where she wanted to look. "Could you please put some clothes on?!"

"Oh, yeah. That…" Zuko grabbed his kimono and slid it over his shoulders tying it securely around his waist. Then the towel came undone and fell to the floor around his ankles.

Katara's blush intensified. La she wondered what was under that robe. He was an attractive man after all. And she was a woman, she had needs too…

 _Stop it, Katara!_ She chastised herself. _Get a grip… La you are acting like a horny teenager._ In reality, she wasn't too far off. "Okay." She tried to make her voice sound as serious as she could, "So time for a haircut?"

"Yeah." He pulled a chair to the center of the room and sat. "Not too short, okay?"

"Alright." Katara retrieved a sharp knife and set to work. The longer he sat the more his shoulders slumped. "Do you want to talk about it? You can't stay cooped up forever you know."

"I'll talk about it if you will!" He shot back harshly.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" She asked as she continued to snip little bits of hair away.

"Why are you so sad all the time?" He asked loosing most of the edge in his voice.

"I left everything I know behind. Everyone I love." She replied simply, trying not to give too much away. "Why are you so sad."

"The woman who shared my bed just stabbed me." He paused thinking of his next question. "Why did you cry when I picked you up?"

"I don't understand." But her mind was reeling at his comment. Should she do something about it?

"When I finally walked and I spun you around. Why did you cry?" He explained further.

Katara realized that it must have been bothering him for some time if he was bringing it back up again, "Someone I loved used to do that. It was just a reminder that I would never be with him again."

"Why? You go back to the Water Tribe in a few years."

"6 years and 6 months to be exact. But no. I will never be with him again. Plus, you are just dogging your question…" She could feel his curiosity eating away at his ability to keep quiet. "Why did you want to say here with me? And answer honestly."

"I feel as though you and Uncle are the only ones I can trust. I knew that this house was safe."

"Oh." Katara didn't really know how to respond to that. So, instead she wrapped him in a hug. Her arms over his shoulders and their heads resting against one another. "It's going to get easier. I promise."

"How do you know?" He asked leaning into her.

"It has to. Or life wouldn't go on." And she believed that, because if life didn't get better for them in the future then why were they there?

 **Posted 4/23/16**


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION: SMUT AHEAD.**

* * *

" _Okay, so we move to the Fire Nation for a while. It's just a change of plans, but it's not_ not _doable." He said trying to think on the bright side…_

…" _Koga, the contract said only me._ 'Unwed, Katara Lady of Water and Ice shall be present in the Fire Nation Court for the duration of the contract held with the Tribe of the South and the Fire Nation. She shall convey the wishes of the Tribe of the South through written communication only, as diplomats are not allowed visitors from their homelands due to the safety of the crown.' _Those were the exact words."_

 _Koga didn't say anything for a long time. "So what if we get married before you go? Doesn't that void the contract and they can either take me with you or leave you here?"_

" _I can't risk it. We were hard pressed getting this contract in the first place." Katara shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Koga. I didn't mean for it to happen like this."_

" _What do you mean. You didn't offer yourself up did you?" From one look at her face, he knew she did. It just didn't turn out the way she wanted it to. She knew that he would have joined her if she asked. "Shit, Katara. What do we do?"_

" _I don't know. I have three weeks before they're making me leave. I managed to get that much." She desperately hoped that they could figure something else out by then._

 _Night fell soon after that. Katara stayed and prepared dinner for Koga and his mother, forcing a smile. Koga did the same, desperately trying to seem like his world was not crumbling around him._

 _Katara stayed late into the night, long after Koga's mother had gone to bed. She and Koga talked and reminisced and tried to think of ways out of this mess. But there were always certain words that hung in the air unsaid._

 _After a long moment of silence, Katara couldn't help it any longer. "Show me my new house?"_

 _Koga looked up from his glass, amused. "Okay." He stood, "That way is Mother's room and a second and third bedroom for any future children we may have. I wanted us to have as much privacy as possible for those long winter nights." He blushed here and walked her into one of the two rooms. It were spacious yet humble, not really decorated yet. That was her job when she moved in. There wasn't even a bed in the rooms. "Then of course mother's room is in use so you can see it later. Over here is my, our, room and the bathroom." The bathroom was interesting. It had a toilet area and a place to wash up. The tub was stone and was to be filled by waterbending or buckets, heated from the kitchen._

" _This is amazing! Soon I expect most huts to have these. It's just genius." She gushed._

" _You can thank Sokka for that." Koga said rubbing his neck, "He is pretty smart. He told me that you were only a couple months out from taking your master waterbender test, so I thought why not make things more waterbender friendly."_

 _It was Katara's turn to blush. "Yeah. I was going to surprise you with that when I found out the exact date." She pushed past him, back out into the main room/kitchen, which was_ huge _. And before he could protest she opened the door to his room._

 _It was simple, like the rest of the house. A pile of furs in the corner, probably clothes and blankets. A mirror on the wall, and in the center a huge bed. Larger than any she had ever seen. Probably twice the size of hers at home. There were so many furs on the frame that it became like a large grey-brown cloud._

 _She made her way to the bed and ran her fingers through the fur. It was so soft. Some of the best quality, rivaling what Sokka considered his best kills. She looked back at him. He was staring at her with unguarded longing. "This place is perfect. You did a great job, with everything. The room is so big! I don't know how we are ever going to make the walls seem less bare." She joked sitting on the bed, running her hands through the fur again and again._

" _I'm sure we will find a way." He said, still carefully standing in the doorway._

" _Come here." She whispered._

" _Katara…" He protested._

" _Please." She patted the bed next to her and after he had sat, she continued, "Can I stay here tonight?" She held his hand tightly, swinging her legs back and forth under the bed._

" _I don't know if it is good idea. What of your father? And_ Sokka _?" He replied hesitantly._

" _What of them? It is not their life. It is ours. I don't want to always do what is right, that is what has got me into this mess. If I always think of others, then I will never have anything for myself."_

" _That's not ture."_

" _And I have you now. We might not have nights like this much longer. I don't want to miss out of something I because I did what was right." She finally looked up at him._

 _His breathing was slightly ragged, and there was a passion in his eyes that she had never seen before. "Katara." He breathed._

" _It is not uncommon for couples to spend a night together before their wedding night." She explained further, knowing she should just shut up._

" _Is this what you really want?" He asked._

" _Yes."_

" _And you don't think this is wrong at all? You said you don't always want to do what is right. So what is the right thing to do?" He asked leaning in closer._

" _The right thing to do was to go home a long time ago. The wrong thing to do is to get married right now before we know if it will void the contract. And_ this _, is somewhere in-between." She replied, her own breathing starting to speed up. "Is that sufficient?"_

" _That's good enough for me." He said just before his lips crashed on to hers. Somehow his hands wound their way up into her hair completely messing up her bun. She quickly found it hard to breath and her body felt way too hot._

" _Koga, get the door." She said when she had a chance. He left her for a moment to do as she said and nervously, she started to undo her hair. Taking it down pin by pin, slowly to bide her time, to slow her racing heart, and steady her nerves. After all, this was her first time._

" _We don't have to." Koga said, but his eyes said he wanted nothing more than to continue. Katara shook her head, she was going through with this. "Okay."_

 _He sat a little way from her and undid his boots, taking them off quickly, or quicker than she would have liked. She watched as he pulled his parka over his head to reveal his regular shirt. He caught her staring and raised an eyebrow._

 _She blushed before also undoing her boots and starting on her own parka's buttons._

 _He started on the tie of his pants._

 _She still hadn't finished with her parka. She was so nervous._

" _Would it help if I turned out the light" He asked._

" _Please." She squeaked. As soon as the light was off she threw off her parka and started on her pants, opting to leave her long undershirt on._

 _She heard his pants hit the floor along with the rest of his clothes before he made his way over to her, letting the dim moonlight guide him. She froze. He gently kissed her once and then drew back the furs before climbing in, waiting._

 _She didn't quite know what to do. So she took off her bindings, leaving them in a pile on the icy floor. There she stood freezing in only her undershirt. No bindings, no underwear. Finally, her poor feet couldn't take it anymore and she all but leapt into bed with Koga._

 _He chuckled and pulled her close, sharing his body heat. He was so warm and his arms were strong._

" _Have you ever done this before?" She asked not wanting to know the truth if it wasn't the answer she was looking for._

" _Katara, I have only ever had eyes for you. Yes, this is my first time."_

" _You don't seem nervous." She said keeping her head against his shoulder and her body tense._

" _Don't worry, I'm plenty nervous." He said taking a deep breath before turning on his side to face her. Their noses were now almost toughing and their breath mingled in the air._

" _What now?" She asked. Katara knew how the mechanics worked and how children were made, but she had also heard of things called_ foreplay _. She didn't know how all the little bits of information paired together._

 _Koga's breath hitched and he quickly closed the gap between them kissing her fiercely. She didn't realize that at the same time he had wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her flush against him. It took her a second to realize what was pressing against her leg. When she did, she couldn't hold back a surprised moan._

 _Koga took that as a sign to continue. He rolled her onto her back and one hand wound its way into her hair, the other found its way to her breast. He squeezed it briefly, gently kneading it in his hands. Soon it moved lower and lower._

 _He moved his mouth to her neck, pausing to catch his breath. It was hot against her sensitive skin. His hand finally made it to its intended destination. She gasped as he slid a finger into her and her hand flew to his shoulder in surprise, gripping him tightly._

 _It was slick and hot, and every nerve was intensified. She couldn't figure out what was happening. What this sensation was. Her breathing sped up, and Koga paused waiting for her to catch her breath._

 _She didn't know what to do at this point. He was in total control. He was the one with the knowledge of how it actually worked. He pulled his hand away and settled himself between her legs._

 _Suddenly scared again, Katara protested. "I want to take off my shirt. Please!" She started to hyperventilate slightly pulling her shirt off as quickly as she could. It helped, but only because Koga wasn't on top of her anymore. When she could breathe normal again she asked, "Is there a way we can do it, but… not like that? Some other way."_

" _Yeah, here. Just take a moment and calm down." He laid her back down into the sheets and kissed her quickly then lay beside her. "Just let me know when you are ready to try again."_

 _She lay against his chest listening to his heart while he stroked her back and played with her hair. Soon, she worked up enough courage to try again._

 _Katara looked up into her lover's face and kissed him deeply. He took the hint and pulled her hips on top of his, she was straddling him. His membrane pushed up against his stomach and throbbing against_ her _. She knew what to do now, that was all it took. Slowly she lifted herself up and maneuvered him inside her. She gasped loudly._

 _It was different than everything that she had ever felt. He felt like he stretched her insides. Yet he was so soft, so stiff. There was something inside her that felt like it tore. She was told that this would be normal, but it still startled her._

" _Are you okay?" He asked groaning, struggling to keep still._

" _Yes."_

 _That was all the encouragement that he needed. Koga kissed her deeply and then made a rhythm that suited them both. She rode him up and down, quickly giving up on trying to kiss him at the same time. All too soon she felt him pull her off of him. Koga groaned into her shoulder and some hot liquid squirted against her back and butt._

 _She sat on his stomach still twitching, she couldn't hold still. "What?"_

" _La, Katara." He groaned again. Rolling her on to her back. "Did you not finish?"_

" _Finish?" She asked still trying to keep still. She didn't know what to expect next, but it sure wasn't his mouth on her clit sucking gently. He inserted two fingers into her and began pumping slowly only to increase his speed quickly. Soon, she was bucking up into his mouth, a quiet scream leaving her lips. "Stop! Stop. Stop. Stop." Progressively the volume of her moans decreased as her waves of pleasure did. He tried to insert his fingers again, but she couldn't handle it. Her nerves were on fire. Quickly she closed her legs, making it impossible for him to continue._

" _Koga." She breathed as she embraced him before falling asleep in his arms._

" _Katara." He replied just as contently._

* * *

Katara awoke to a gentle tapping on her door. "What?!" She all but hollered at the poor soul.

It seemed that her subconscious was trying to make her feel guilty for her moment with Zuko. It was trying to remind remind her of who she had left behind. She was tired of being reminded to feel guilty. She was tired of finding ways to ignore what she was really feeling. And she was angry. She was angry about her situation, her inability to feel guilty, and the fact that she just wanted to move past this and find some peace again.

"It is the Fire Lord, my lady." Shippo urged. "He is here for a visit."

La, now was _not_ the fucking time. "Thank you." She replied much more calmly. She was going to take her damn time, after all suitors were there for her. She could show up and leave whenever she wanted.

She changed out of her night clothes, and brushed her hair before Shippo came back, "My lady, the Fire Lord would like to see you know."

"Alright, alright. I coming." She grumbled. She really didn't feel like dealing with the arrogant prick. She opened the door to find Shippo kowtowed on the floor in front of the Fire Lord. He was in her main room surveying it with distain.

"You kept me waiting." He said simply, his features softening into a blank mask upon seeing her.

Suddenly she wished she had taken time to do what Shippo called the _traditional look of a woman_. "My humblest apologies, Fire Lord." Katara gave a deep bow of respect. "Shall we converse at the screen, as customary?" She hoped he would take the hint that she didn't want him in her rooms.

"I think that is not necessary." He replied taking a seat at her table. "Please, come sit next to me."

How could she say no to the Fire Lord? "As you wish, your majesty." Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Zuko peek out of his door frame before sliding it closed silently. The Fire Lord did not realize he was here. Katara sat in the seat next to the Fire Lord's and looked at her hands in her lap.

"Come closer, Princess. I wish to know you better. I want to _see_ you." His voice was sickly sweet. He reached across and grasped her hand.

Katara had to suppress a shiver. "Yes, my Lord." She sat directly next to him. "What is it you wish to know?"

"How is your family?" He tried to smile, but it came out more like a leer.

"I do not know. I am not allowed to send letters." Which was true. She couldn't get a letter to the docks in order to get it on the trading ship that was going to the Southern Water Tribe.

"That is a shame." He tsked. "What about your time here? Have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Some."

"What have you enjoyed?"

"Watching the change of seasons and learning a new language." She replied carefully keeping out that Zuko's company had helped her more than anything else.

"You did not know Japanese before you came here?" He asked, confused.

"Not in the slightest. I could not converse at all with the suitors who first came to call." She shifted to farther away.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him, almost into his lap. "You've have more suitors than myself? Are they bothering you? I can make it that only I am able to see you." He seemed dangerously jealous and possessive.

"No, My Fire Lord," She tried to placate him. "They are no bother. It is mostly Prince Iroh who brings tea and helped me practice."

He nodded, seeming to accept her answer. Instead of releasing her, he leaned in closer. "I find your beauty intoxicating. You are like no other creature I have ever seen before."

 _Creature?_ Katara's eyes grew so wide that she was sure they were going to pop out of her head. She pushed him back just before he was able to kiss her the same time that something clanged to the floor in Zuko's room.

"What was that?" The Fire Lord asked eyeing the room with suspicion.

"Just a lemur, I received him as a gift due to my lonesomeness." He didn't seem to buy the story at first, but eventually returned his attention to her. "He brings happiness to my days."

"I see. Then I suppose he shall be allowed to stay."

"You are too kind, my Lord." Katara bowed her head and tried to think of a way out of his grasp. "Would my Lord like some breakfast or tea?"

"No thank you, I despise the liquid."

"Then is there anything else I can get you?" She tried to stand, but instead of getting away he grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap. She could already feel him hard against her rear. "What?!"

"Yes, I want you." He trailed kissed from her ear down her neck and even went so far as to drop her kimono off her shoulder.

"My Lord, I cannot." Katara protested trying to remove herself. His grip tightened. "I already been with another!" She cried.

"Women are allowed to take multiple lovers…" He tried to slip more of her kimono off.

"No! Please. Stop. I have married." She struggled ferociously against him now trying to keep her modesty intact.

He released her quickly, sending her sprawling on the floor at his feet. She tried to fix her clothes and sit up, "What do you mean you have married? You were to come her unwed."

"I married a kind, Fire Nation noble. He is good to me and has done nothing wrong." Katara tried to explain, thinking up a lie as quickly as she could.

"What is his name?" The Fire Lord growled.

"I fear for him, my Lord. I know not-" Katara started.

He was having none of her excuses, quickly the Fire Lord bent down and grabbed Katara by her hair, lifting her slightly. "Give me a _name_ , bitch."

"PRINCE ZUKO!" Shippo shouted from her position in the corner. As soon as the Fire Lord's gaze turned to her, she resumed her kowtow.

"What?" He growled. Zuko's door burst open, he stood there shirtless. His hair ruffled and a serious expression on his face. Much to the Fire Lord's horror.

"She married Prince Zuko." Shippo repeated, startled by Zuko's appearance and desperately hoped that he would play along. "It's been months now. I even witnessed the consummation."

"Father." Zuko greeted him with an icy chill. "Did you need something from my _wife_?"

"Great. The only fucking person in the _entire_ Fire Nation that I can't get rid of." The Fire Lord snarled at his son. "My own _fucking worthless_ son went behind _my_ back. You will pay for this." His gaze turned back to Katara. "And _you_ will pay for this too." He stormed from her house quicker than he came, small flames burning in his wake.

The minute the Fire Lord left the room, Zuko rushed to her side. "Katara. I'm so sorry! I never thought that he could be capable… Are you okay?"

"… Shaken." Katara accepted his help to stand. "I… I don't really know what to do. Zuko, could he break the contract? Will my family be okay?" She was starting to panic all over again now.

 **Posted 5/7/16**


	6. Chapter 6

"Lady Katara, pardon my disrespect, but you need to worry about you right now. You can't help your family if you are dead." Shippo interjected as she walked over.

"But-" Katara tried to challenge.

"No. We need to figure out what we are going to do about you and Prince Zuko first, then the contract." Shippo took her from Zuko's arms and helped her into a chair. Katara was starting to sway.

Zuko didn't know what to think about what had just saved Katara from his father, but he sure as hell wasn't ready to get married. Not that he didn't want to marry Katara, she was beautiful, intelligent, funny, and stubborn. Everything he wanted in a woman. Although, he was just stabbed by his last girlfriend. It was kind of hard to think about being romantically involved with anyone quite so soon.

Yes, as soon as he had heard Shippo say that he was married to Katara, he had thrown his kimono off and rushed outside to try and make it look like he was actually involved with Katara. He didn't think anything through. He just knew it was better than attacking his father in order to keep him from raping Katara.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be married to Katara. She had saved his life after all. She was kind and patient. She would be patient with him as well while his heart mended. Plus, wasn't she going through some sort of broken heart too? Maybe being married was the best thing for them because they wouldn't pressure the other into taking things too far too fast.

"Zuko." Katara called to him, "Zuko are you listening?"

"No, I'm sorry what?" He answered shaking his head trying to chase the thoughts away.

"We were thinking that we don't have to get married for real. As long as the Fire Lord thinks that we are, everything should be fine." She repeated. Her face looked uncertain about the whole situation, but she was willing to fight for their freedom.

His heart sank, he couldn't really place why, "Yeah," He tried to brush it off. "That sounds like it could work. Uncle and I can make sure that the court does not break the contract with the Tribe of the South either. Stop him before he creates more damage."

Katara let out a relieved sigh, a smile gracing her features. "Thank you, Zuko. I'm sorry to have to put you in this position."

"For you, Katara, anything." He said without thinking, but in actuality, it was the truth.

* * *

 _Katara spent every night after that at Koga's. Sure it was frowned upon to spend time like this with the not-yet-husband, but they were very careful not to get caught. She would get up extremely early and just before dawn she would make her way down to the market. There she would buy food for the family and leave the basket with a note that she would be home for lunch, but she wanted to spend the morning with Koga._

 _And she would. Whatever he needed to do she would be there, helping if she could and watching if she couldn't. Her favorite was when they went out fishing because she always caught too much fish and they could spend the extra time laying on an ice flow. Sometimes it would be passionate and sometimes they would be quiet. But neither wanted to talk much because neither wanted to break their one little moment of peace._

 _She would be back late for lunch and do her chores with as much speed as was possible and wait for her father to get home. Father spent all day every day with the Fire Nation delegates in hopes of either letting her marry or set a date to the end of the contract. After day 18, they agreed to an end date. That left three days to settle on that date._

 _Everyone would retire to their rooms early, or at least Katara would. She would try and wait until everyone was asleep, but that didn't always happen. She waterbent an opening in her wall and patched it up when she left. She raced over to Koga's house under the snow in a tunnel that she had built beneath the village._

 _They would spend passionate nights together and part each morning to start the next day._

 _Finally, on day 21, the last day Katara was to be in the Southern Water Tribe, the Fire Nation and Father reached a decision. Father was not happy about it, but it ensured that the Fire Nation would be purchasing from them for years to come. Plus, the Fire Nation would not settle for Katara being with them for less than seven years._

 _Seven years without seeing a familiar face, a familiar voice. Family. Friends. Koga. Ice. Snow. All she was allowed was infrequent letters from this point forward._

 _They heard the news that night around dinner. Father came in looking defeated. "They reached a decision."_

 _"What is it?" Mother asked anxiously. She was handling this worse than anyone else in the family, including Sokka._

 _"Seven years."_

 _The family gasped. "That's so long." Gran Gran sighed. "I may not be around to see my Katara again."_

 _"Mom, don't say that" Father chastised. "We can't think like that. Or…or…" He couldn't even finish his sentence. Only settle in his chair by the fire defeated._

 _"How could this happen?" Koga whispered. "Have the spirits abandoned us?" He asked gripping Katara's hand tightly._

 _"No, they are saving the tribe for many years. You two just happen to be caught in their tragic love story." Gran Gran replied sagely._

 _"It is what it is." Katara mumbled. She stood from the table and stormed off through the door into the howling wind and snow. She shivered, regretting leaving her parka inside, but she sure as hell was not going back inside for it._

 _"Here." Koga handed her her forgotten parka after following her outside._

 _"Thanks." She put it on and felt much better. "We need to talk." Her stomach sank so low she was sure it was about to drop right out into the snow._

 _"Don't." He said simply._

 _Her brow furrowed. How could he know what she was going to say? "What?"_

 _"Don't go. Let's run away." Koga took her hands in his, earnestly looking into her eyes._

 _"If I was going to do that, then I would have done that a long time ago." She shook her head, loose curls flying everywhere. "No, this is something else. This is something we cannot overcome. I cannot tie myself to you knowing that you are here and unable to have the life you deserve. I cannot do that to you. It is unfair and selfish."_

 _"Katara what are you saying? Are you breaking our engagement? I thought, but… why?" He looked so hurt, like she had slapped him in the face and told him he was worthless. "What happened to not always doing the right thing?. There has to be some in-between area here!"_

 _"Koga, I have to do the right thing when it comes to my people. They need this. There is no amount of pain or suffering that I will not go through for them, for you. So, I have to go. I have to abide by their rules. Forget me, find someone else. Please. Have a life. Have kids. Find someone that can take care of you in a way that I cannot."_

 _"Katara, I will wait for you." Koga protested trying to pull her close._

 _"And I'm telling you don't." Katara growled fiercely. She unclasped her engagement necklace and held it out for him. "Take it back. I can't accept it anymore."_

 _"Please don't do this, Katara I lo-"_

 _"DON'T you dare say it! Don't. Saying it changes nothing. We haven't said it yet, so we are not saying it now." Katara narrowed her eyes daring him to challenge her again. "I refuse to hear something so meaningful because you feel like you have to or because of this situation. So, take the damn necklace!" She thrust it toward him again. He didn't take it, she had no choice but to drop it on the ground and walk back inside. She paused at the doorway, looking back at him standing in the fierce wind, tears falling down his face. He bent down and picked up the dropped necklace._

 _I'm sorry. She thought before she closed the door against the wind, and him, forever. Her family knew exactly what had happened when they saw her necklace was gone and heard cries from her bedroom._

 _She said her tearful goodbyes to her family the next morning. Sokka walked her all they way up to the metal plank of the boat, arm draped over her shoulder protectively. "Don't let any of the Lava-Brains do anything stupid, okay?" He whispered. "Be good. And we love you. Don't worry about Koga, I'll take care of him."_

 _"Find him a good wife, okay? I need him to be happy. That goes for you too. Find a wife before I get back or all hell is breaking loose." Katara whispered back and hugged him one last time before she boarded the ship._

* * *

Katara lay in bed wondering what she was getting herself into. Maybe this whole ordeal with Zuko and the Fire Lord was saving her for now, but it was causing so many larger problems. The nagging feeling she had about the trade agreement being broken wouldn't leave her. After all, it was the only reason why she was here. If they broke the agreement, then she was free to return home, right? At least she hoped that was the case.

Zuko still hadn't returned to the palace that night. He was living with her. Honestly she couldn't tell now if he was staying because he was still working though some things or if he was here to protect her.

Katara rolled over onto her side and stared at her door. There was a soft light shining through the bottom, which meant that someone was up and in the main room. She wondered if he was out there. What he was doing. Could he not sleep either?

Before she realized what she was doing, Katara got out of bed and gently slid her door open. There was Zuko, sitting at the table with a cup of tea in his hands, a deep frown graced his features. Upon hearing her, his head snapped up. "Can't sleep?" He asked relaxing again.

Shaking her head Katara made her way to the table as well. "Not really. I can't stop thinking." She accepted the cup of tea he poured for her.

"What are your thoughts?" He watched her carefully as she sipped her tea trying to form everything into words.

"It's just that I can't stop worrying about the trade agreement. As well as what your father is going to do to us. Never in my wildest dream would have expected the Fire Lord to be interested in me as a Koibito." She shook her head trying to forget that morning before admitting. "It's terrifying."

"I understand." Zuko mumbled. "I'm more worried about how we are going to keep up the charade from now on. My father will be watching us closely and he might even have spies reporting to him on the regular." He relapsed into deep thought again, the frown returning to his face.

"How can we convince him then? I mean, you are already sleeping here. What more can he expect?" Katara thought about that too, but she couldn't see a way for the Fire Lord to find out they weren't actually sleeping in the same room. Or even sleeping together.

Zuko blushed, but didn't say anything.

"Do we need to be seen in public together?" Katara asked.

"Women are not to be seen, even those who are married. There will be gossip flying around the palace for the next few months and many more suitors will show up. They will want to see what you are like."

"But, I'm married!... Technically in their eyes." Katara protested.

"Women here are allowed to take many different Koibito. They are not bound to one man in bed." Zuko explained shrugging. "Neither are men."

Katara was shocked, she took a moment to wrap her head around the concept of multiple lovers. It took so much trust and time for her to get close to someone, let alone thinking about them in a romantic manner. "I don't understand. Why would people take up more than one Koibito if they love the other person?"

"Who said anything about love?" Zuko asked raising his eyebrows.

"I mean if you are having relations with someone then you must love them, right?"

"No, here love is a distracting emotion that clouds judgment with sentiment. I'm not saying that people here do not love, but it is not looked upon as something to desire." He sipped his tea.

"You don't love…? At all?" Katara sat back flabbergast. Her whole culture revolved around love and the strong bonds that it brings. It keeps families together during the harsh winters. It creates new families. It ensures that the old and young are not left behind when time are hard.

"Me personally?" Zuko frowned. "That's an awfully intimate question to ask."

"I don't care!" Katara narrowed her eyes. "I need to know the person sharing my house has some sort of emotions and won't stab me in the back the first chance he gets." She didn't care if he loved her, but love means loyalty. And if he understands love then he understands the importance of loyalty to friends.

"…Yes. I loved once." Zuko said meeting her gaze steadily, angrily.

"Alright." Katara nodded satisfied and relaxed.

Zuko stood, abandoning his tea. "I'm going to bed." He stormed off to his room and shut the door swiftly.

Katara sat trying to calm her mind and understand where Zuko's anger was coming from.

* * *

Zuko lay in bed for hours. How could anyone depend on the idea of love like that? Katara was a confusing creature. She was calm and collected one moment and the next she was wild and ferocious.

Having many Koibito's was part of his culture. Yes, he had never had more than one at a time, but that didn't mean he was opposed to it.

He supposed that they were from two different worlds and they would have to learn more about each other. What was it his teacher had told him about the culture? That their society was based upon strong bonds of family and harsh winters. He guessed that being trapped in a house for six months at a time would either make you love or hate a person.

The only person who he had ever really loved was his mother. She loved him too. He was physically ripped from her arms at the age of five and was given to his tutor for raising from that point forward. He still remembered her smile and the way she would sing to him.

Memories fade over time, but he still missed her. He would do anything for her, and isn't that what love is?

Would he have done anything for Mai? Definitely not. So he didn't love Mai, but could he, should he, try to love his future Koibito? Would that make him weak? Would it cloud his judgment? Or would it make him stronger?

Is there a difference between loving as a child and loving when grown?

If he was honest with himself he envied Katara for not doubting herself. She knew what love was and how powerful it could be. She loved her family and that made her all the stronger because she sacrificed everything she knew and loved for them. She probably would never see them again. Yes, the treaty said seven years, but she was bound to marry while here and she would never be allowed to leave. That was his father's plan: to marry Katara and make that future trade agreements would be in his favor.

Could he do what Katara did for his family and country?

 **Posted 8/11/17**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to update y'all. But I've started writing again and hope to go back and finish a lot of my stories. Thank you all for having faith that I would come back and for reading on. Without further ado...**

* * *

Ozai stormed down the halls of his palace. Too pissed off to even glower at the servants cowering in his wake. He glared at the walls and plants until he noticed that his son, Zuko, was in his room.

Why wasn't he with the Water Tribe whore? After all, it was the middle of the night.

Zuko's shadow was seen walking from one side of the room to the other, obviously pacing. A candle flickered on his bedside.

Without hesitating Ozai pushed his way into Zuko's room and snapped, "Could you not help yourself? You could have had anyone but her, including that noble's daughter."

Zuko spun around, hands up, ready for a fight. He saw that it was his father and relaxed slightly. "I don't understand, Father. Are you talking about Katara, Lady of Water and Ice, Princess of the Fire Nation?"

"What other slut would I be talking about. I have visited her before, I laid claim on her. How dare you go against your Fire Lord?!" He snarled.

"As you are aware, I have only recently recovered from a traumatizing event. I have only just regained my memory. Some of it is still hazy though." Zuko made excuses, but he knew that he had done wrong. Ozai was Fire Lord, and he always gets what he wants. "I did not realize that you had laid claim because I do not remember it."

"You will end this marriage. I will have the sages break it. Declare it never satisfactory with the gods." Ozai let a wicked grin stain his face, "Then I can take her for myself, let her join my harem."

"Father, why are you so insistent on having Katara, Lady of Water and Ice, Princess of the Fire Nation? Why not wish her the best? Do you still not accomplish the same thing politically if she stays married to me?"

"No, I do not accomplish the same thing. The purpose of her existence is to have a place in my chambers. Nothing else. She is but a toy and a pawn in a larger game than you can ever hope to understand." Ozai snarled and turned his back on his only son. "You would do well to remember your place, I will not be so forgiving next time you double cross me."

Ozai left the room without another word, he was sure that Zuko was watching him walk away in all his handsome wrath. A stunned look on his face and regretting every moment that he had stood in his father's path. Yes, Zuko would be groveling at his feet tomorrow morning asking to fetch the Sages in hopes to break the marriage.

* * *

Zuko stood there shocked. Father thought that Katara's only purpose, the only reason she was part of the trade agreement, was to take a place in his bed? He couldn't believe that his father could be so… gross.

Zuko grabbed his cloak and blew out the candle. He had to warn Katara before Father tried to visit her again.

He raced across the palace and through the garden to Katara's house. It was chilly out tonight, he didn't even know if she would let him in. Though, he knew that she would never leave someone out on her doorstep. As he got closer, he slowed. Suddenly he was nervous to see her again. Their last conversation had not gone well; she could still be mad.

He stopped at her steps, breathing heavily from the run. He waited to catch his breath, when the door slid open. Shippo stood there, eyes blurred with sleep, holding a candle. "Prince Zuko? Come in from the cold, the spirits are restless tonight." She stepped back so he could enter.

"Lady Katara is still awake." She said after he came inside. "She has been upset since you left this morning. Did something happen between you two?"

Zuko looked to her room, hoping to find her in there, but it was dark. "Last night we talked, argued mostly. I don't think we understood what was going on at the time, but there is something bigger going on. She could be in danger."

"She's in the pond." Shippo explained when Zuko failed to find her. "I hope we can find a way to protect her. She does not deserve what the gods and man have done."

"Thank you, Shippo." Zuko made his way out the back door to the pond behind Katara's rooms. She sat on a block of ice in the middle. She was staring at the moon; her lips were moving, but he couldn't make out what she was saying.

He drew closer till he could make out her prayers, but she was praying in her native language and he couldn't understand what she was mumbling. He could tell that she was passionate about what she was talking about and there was a slight choking in her voice, as if she was crying.

"Katara," He interrupted. Zuko didn't know where they stood anymore. He didn't know if they were friends or enemies now. "There has been a development with my father."

Katara was startled by his presence and almost fell off her ice block. "Zuko! I didn't realize you would come back, at least so soon." She turned around to face him. She looked tired and pale, as if she hadn't eaten all day.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Tell me about your father." She waved him off, refusing to let him in.

"He wants to annul our 'marriage'. He is coming here tomorrow with the Sages." Zuko explained, "It has never been done in the history of the Fire Nation, but father has always made his own path. It is hard to say what the Sages will allow. Katara you may be in grave danger."

Katara stilled. She was trying to process the information. "What can I do?"

"There's not much we can do." Suddenly an idea struck him, "Actually there might be…"

* * *

Ozai didn't even bother to announce his presence when he barged into Katara, Lady of Water and Ice's rooms the next morning at sunrise. To his surprise, she was waiting for him. There she sat with his traitorous son, tea had already been poured for him and the smell of fresh steam buns came from the kitchen.

The water harlot was dressed in her finest silks. Her face painted white with only blood red lips. Her crystal blue eyes contrasted against everything around her, only extenuating her beauty.

"Good morning, Fire Lord." Zuko said standing and bowing before his father. Katara kowtowed, her forehead touching the floor.

"Morning." He greeted in return, his eyes narrowing. This was either going to be too easy or go terribly wrong. "You know why we are here. I do not care for pleasantries."

Katara's servant brought in the steam buns with assorted meats before scurrying back out of the room.

"As you wish, father. Yes, we know why you want to annul the marriage between Katara and myself." Zuko looked to the sages. "Can this be done? Is this the will of Agni, or a man?" It was risky to call the Fire Lord a mere man, but here his child was poking the Fire Lord with a stick.

"As an extension of Agni himself, the Fire Lord is declaring this marriage an unfit union for the country. It is in the best interests of the Gods and of man that this marriage be broken so that way peace may be restored." The Elder Sage recited from what he had been told to say.

Ozai grinned wickedly, "You see, son, I speak for Agni. There is no way to stop this."

"I fear that there is something you must know before we proceeded then." Zuko protested and stood, "My wife is with child." He stared challengingly into his father's eyes. Daring his to try and break the marriage now.

"This does not change a thing." Ozai scoffed, still confident. "There are many ways to deal with unwanted pests."

"What are you saying, father?" Zuko asked, loosing some of his certainty. He shared a worried look with the waterbender.

"I mean; the baby will not make it past it's first day in the world. It will never see a second sunrise." Ozai elaborated. How could his son not understand that this demon child he has created must not live?

Everyone gasped in shock. The Elder Sage stepped in between Katara and Ozai, "That child is a child of Agni, same as you. Do you so openly threaten one of Agni's decedents?"

Ozai felt his resolve waver slightly, were these simple temple worshipers going to question him now? "Zuko has never had the blood of Agni run through his veins. He is pathetic and worthless. Therefore, the is no way that the blood of Agni could be in any child of his."

"You are wrong. He is still a child of Agni. And so is that baby. You cannot break this marriage now that a child is involved and you especially cannot murder Agni's decedents. It is an offence worse than all else."

Ozai growled, "This will be done!"

"It cannot be done. Agni's blood will not be spilt!" The Elder Sage challenged back.

"His blood won't be spilt?! Then I will burn it!" Ozai bellowed and before anyone could move or block his attack, he threw a fist full of fire into his son's face. He reviled in the gasps, his son's cry of pain, and the water slut's cries for his son. He felt a smile grace his lips, "I have not killed a child of Agni, so I cannot be punished. If I cannot break this marriage, then no one will see or hear from these two ever again. They are banished to On Ji Island." He spat on the floor before storming out the door, setting fire to the flowers as he walked back to the palace.

* * *

Zuko's face was on fire. He couldn't see. He couldn't open either of his eyes. He didn't know what was happening. He heard Katara's voice talking to the Sages, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Soon he felt water on his face. He screamed out in pain, the water stung the raw flesh. People were holding his body down.

Soon the water was washing back and forth over his wound, aggravating it more and more until he thought his face was going to explode. Finally, something switched. It felt more soothing. He stopped struggling and drifted off into a troubled sleep.

Zuko blinked his eyes open. Only, he could only open one eye. Groggily, he lifted a hand to his face and felt rough bandages against his left eye. The pressure against it hurt incredibly and he groaned as he tried to sit up and look around.

There was Katara, asleep against the end of his bed. She was snoring softly, there was still bits of make up smeared around the edges of her face and her hair was a wreck. He searched for anything familiar around him only to realize he was on a ship. What was happening?

Zuko couldn't stand the itching under the bandage so he started to take it off. He remembered everything up until the point of his father maiming him, but then it all goes fuzzy. He just wanted to see the damage.

He was able to unwrap everything, but the actual eye patch. It was stuck slightly due to scabbing. He peeled it back gently, letting out a small yelp when it struck an especially tender nerve.

Katara jumped up at the end of the bed and immediately started scolding him, "Zuko, what are you doing?! Leave that on there if you want it to heal right."

"I have to see it."

"You can later, when I heal you again."

"No. Katara, I have to see it now. I have to know how bad it is." Zuko disputed admittedly.

She looked at him for a long moment before nodding, "Okay, let me get a mirror and some water." She was back quickly and helped him remove the rest of the eye patch. "I was so worried about you." She whispered. "You were out for a really long time."

"What do you mean?" The fresh air felt harsh against the fresh skin.

"You were passed out for two days." She explained lifting a mirror for him.

His face held an angry red burn, it was blistered and bruising. The skin was so swollen he couldn't even open his eye. He held back a choking sob. How could he let this happen?

"I'm so sorry." Katara apologized. "This is all my fault. If I had just gone along with the Fire Lord then none of this would have happened. If I would have just taken his bed…" She couldn't keep her composure any longer. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks as she looked at his wound. "You would still be with your family, your uncle, your sister. Now because of me, you're banished."

Zuko didn't know what to say. He knew it wasn't all her fault, but it also sort of was. He didn't blame her, but he also didn't know what to think about his father. He never thought his father could be this cruel. "Can you heal this?" Zuko asked, not quite sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I healed most of the damage done to your actual eye, the surrounding tissue is going to be more difficult." She sniffed trying to gain any sort of composure back.

"Just keep working, okay?" He laid back and closed his good eye. He didn't want to think about anything. He couldn't.

He felt the soothing water wash over his face. It swirled back and forth, at least he could feel it so the nerves were working. And then she spoke, "We're on our way to On Ji Island. Do you know anything about it? The captain says that we land tomorrow night."

"It's a mostly secluded place, only a handful of inhabitants and one port. They do the majority of their trading with the Earth Kingdom, sometime a Water Tribe ship will wander out that way."

He felt her movements falter for a quick second. "The Water Tribe?" He heard her whisper before she cleared her throat and removed her hands from him, "So the swelling should be gone now. Can you open your eye?"

Zuko did as he was instructed and opened his eyes. He was amazed when he could see perfectly. "What about the skin?" She didn't reply, she looked scared. "Katara, what about my skin?"

"There was so much damage. I couldn't save your skin. It was that or your eye. I may be able to help the scarring process speed up so there would be less painful nights, but I cannot repair nonexistent tissue." She tried to explain.

"Leave me." He barked as he stared at the ceiling of his cabin.

* * *

Katara raced from their room, down the halls, she knocked people down on accident, but she couldn't breathe until she reached the open air on deck. She stood over the railing heaving trying to get the salty air into her lungs. Suddenly she emptied her stomach into the sea.

She felt a comforting hand on her back and someone pull her hair out of her face. "It's going to be alright, little one." She recognized the voice Captain Jee, "Everything is going to turn out fine. You will see. The young prince will recover and you two will be happy again."

She spat the bile out of her mouth and sighed as he rubbed her back again, "How do you know he will recover. I can't heal the skin around his eye, now he hates me."

"I do not think the prince is capable of hate, little one. I think he needs time to come to terms with how things are now, but I have seen the way tended to him. With a love that strong I'm sure you two can weather anything."

"I thought the Fire Nation does not believe in love." Katara questioned.

"Some don't, but some do. It depends on the type of philosophy one follows and is taught." With that he left her to look out over the ocean and think. She had a lot to think about.

Zuko wouldn't see anyone after she left. He wouldn't even let her into the room that night, so she had to find a different place to sleep.

The next day was the same, he wouldn't see anyone. He wouldn't eat. Katara would often go to the door to check on him, ask if he needed anything or if he wanted anything. He would reply with a curt "no," but would not say anything else.

They would be at port soon; would he even get off the ship?

Katara watched as they approached a small island, she could see a small town along the beach maybe 30-40 families. It was a little smaller than her tribe from back home. She smiled as she watched the children run along the beach waving at the incoming ship, she waved back.

She would definitely like this place better than the Fire Nation capital, but could she live here with Zuko. Would he ever forgive her or would he beg for forgiveness and tell his father everything?

She knew that Prince Iroh wouldn't let anything happen to her people with the trade agreement. She had to have faith that everything would turn out okay.

 **Posted 8/23/17**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry to go so long between updates. I am in the process of changing jobs and don't have much time to write right now.

* * *

Captain Jee led everyone down the walk to the people waiting below. The children whispered excitedly about the giant ship and the women looked on with jealousy at Katara's fine silks and veil the she wore. She was on Jee's arm due to Zuko refusing to join them, saying that he would make his way to the house when he was ready.

"They're all staring." Katara whispered.

"Just remember that they can't see the funny faces you are making back at them." Jee whispered back smiling.

"Welcome to On Ji Island. My name is Shu Yin, elder of the village." An elderly man greeted them, he looked like he had aged in the sun for years, hard work and wrinkles apparent on his face. "This is my beautiful wife, Lin." He gestured to a white haired woman who had a sour look on her face.

"Thank you for the welcome. My name is Captain Jee of the Fire Nation. Here with me is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and Princess Katara, Lady of Water and Ice, Princess of the Fire Nation. The Fire Nation Royal Family has recently purchased a house for the newlyweds. Would you happen to know where it is?"

The Lin spoke up, her voice crackling, "Oh yes, I know exactly what you are talking about. The house hasn't been used in years. It will take some fixing up." She waved them forward. "Follow me. I will take you there." With that she shuffled off toward the edge of town.

Soon they were standing in front of an old broken down house. The plants were overgrown and a lot of boards were breaking over the windows. "It really needs some fixing up." Jee mumbled.

Katara stared at this dumbfounded. She didn't know how to fix a house. She didn't know the first thing about a house if it wasn't snow or fabric.

"Don't worry. The crew and I will help get this place fit for you, Princess." Jee comforted her, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"What did you do to be sent here?" The old crow asked, completely ignoring all formalities and politeness.

"They got married." Jee answered simply yet defensively. "Now, can you gather the men of the village to help unload the ship?" Lin scurried off to do as he asked.

The house was soon surrounded with sailors from the ship and a few men from town. Jee stood on the creaky porch, "Alright men, there are still a few hours before sundown and we can get some more work done. Let's go!" The men let out a rally cry and set to work. Most of them were pulling out junk from the inside and throwing it in the yard. There were animal nests and old broken furniture mostly. Every once and awhile Katara would see them pull out a book, she would hurry to retrieve it making sure to keep it safe.

Zuko still hadn't shown up yet and Katara was starting to worry about him even more. By sundown, they had cleared the entire inside of the house and even moved some of her things in there so she would have a place to stay for the night.

When she walked in the house for the first time, it was illuminated by candles all over the place. The inside wasn't in too bad of shape, yes there were some things that needed to be replaced. Although, there was plenty that just needed a fresh coat of paint. There were three bedrooms, a kitchen, and the front porch. It was quaint compared to the Fire Nation Capital, but it was also much more her style.

She found her way to her room, where Captain Jee was lighting more candles. Her bed from the Fire Nation had been set up for her, but there was nothing else in the room.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have done more today, Princess."

"Captain Jee, you and your men have been more than amazing today! Thank you for everything."

"My orders are to ship out at dawn. I cannot stay as long as I would have hoped to see that you are settled. The rest of the royal belongings will be brought down tonight. It should only take a few more hours." He explained, she could tell that he was genially worried about her.

"Thank you again." She sighed and slumped her shoulders. It would be a long road to recovery.

"Also, Prince Iroh has made sure that your servant from the Fire Nation has accompanied you here, Shippo, along with two other servants. I believe one is a craftsman and the other is a gardener."

"He is too kind." Katara replied, although she was relieved that Shippo was a familiar face.

"It has been a long day, little one. Please, get some rest and know that you are safe here." Captain Jee left her alone and started shouting orders at his men again.

Katara settled into a restless sleep, plagued with nightmares of all sorts.

* * *

Night had fallen and the crew was working tirelessly unloading things. Zuko slipped around in the shadows unnoticed. He had a dark cloak on that covered his face. He couldn't even look at himself, how could he expect other people?

It was tricky to get off the ship undetected, but all the had to do was throw someone's helmet over the other side of the ship as he slipped down. The town was tiny. It was smaller than any place he had ever been. It was awful. He walked around the heart of town. There was a well in the center and a large house off to the side. This must be the leader's house.

He peered through the windows and found an old couple sleeping soundly in their bed. He silently slipped away, seeing what else he could learn about the area. He noticed that there were stalls for a small market.

People were mostly farmers, some had crafts that they specialized in, while others were completely unknown. All of the houses had sleeping people in it. When he got tired of looking around the town he followed the trail of sailors to where he knew Katara would be.

He followed them to a house tucked away from town, it was slightly in the forest; a complete dump. How could anyone expect to live here?

Zuko kicked a tree, swearing repeatedly and cursing Agni. A coconut fell from the branches and lemurs chattered. He hated it here already.

* * *

Katara woke with the sunrise. She raced outside to see the ship just starting to pull out of the port. As fast as her legs could carry her, she made her way to the shore and waved goodbye to the men who had been so kind to her over the past few days.

They waved back accompanied with whoops and hollers. She stayed there until she couldn't hear their shouting anymore and the men became specks upon the deck. Sighing she turned around to find some of the village people staring at her with open mouths.

She was in her night dress, her hair was a mess, and this was the first time that they had seen her face. Katara blushed deeply and gave them a small wave, which they did not return. More embarrassed than before she quickly made her way back to her new house. There in the kitchen, Shippo was already making breakfast.

"Good morning, Princess." She greeted. The other servants echoed her, also adding a kowtow.

"Please, do not bow to me." Katara corrected them. "Please, stand and tell me your names."

Both of them were men, one was burly with large muscles and a scruffy beard, he wasn't unhandsome with his chiseled manly features. "My name is Ren and this is Boli, Princess." Boli was slightly smaller than Ren, although he was more lean than muscled. He was clean shaven with bright intelligent eyes. Both of the men were Fire Nation with black hair and amber eyes.

"What did you do in the Fire Nation?" She asked.

Ren answered first. "I was a gardener. I tended the plants and cultivated the fruit trees."

"I was a craftsman. I can fix or build anything. I have built houses before as well as created furniture." Boli added.

"That's wonderful. Did you all know each other before now or have we all just met for the first time?" Katara asked as she looked around at everything that had been moved in. Apparently they were not allowed to take much from the Fire Nation with them. Just a couple of beds and some odds and ends.

"We met Miss Shippo when we boarded the boat," Boli explained as he helped Shippo set the table for breakfast.

"Oh, well that's great. You all have had some time to get acquainted with each other." She looked past them to the spare bedroom. "Did Zuko come in last night?"

"I do not know, Princess." Shippo said sadly. Everyone knew what had happened, but she wasn't sure how much Ren and Boli knew about what was real.

"I should go check on him." She said absently as she made her way to the bedrooms. He wasn't in the first one, and he wasn't in hers. She paused before opening the door to the last room, there he stood staring out the window watching the breeze blow through the trees. "Good morning." She said softly.

He didn't reply.

"Breakfast is ready. I know you haven't eaten in awhile."

"Can I have it in here?" His voice sounded hoarse.

"Sure. Do you want anything else?"

"No."

She closed the door again and leaned against it. She noticed the others looking at her with pity. She couldn't have that, so she straightened herself and walked back to the table. "He is just going to take a plate in his room, okay? So let']

'[s just have a nice breakfast before the day gets started yes?" She could tell her voice had a forced politeness.

Shippo nodded and made a plate for Zuko quickly taking it to his room. She made another plate for Katara and set it in front of her stepping back into the shadows until it was her turn to eat.

Katara stared at her plate, she didn't want to eat alone. She felt isolated. "Will you eat with me? Please, take a plate and join me at the table."

They all stared at her and each other like she had gone crazy, but slowly they brought makeshift chairs to the table and proceeded to have a quiet breakfast. It was delicious, as always, Shippo is a wonderful cook.

"What do you think we should do first?" Katara asked the group, breaking the silence.

Boli hummed thoughtfully, "I could start working on fixing all the doors and windows to make sure that it will hold heat during the nights. We are not going to be able to do any painting until we are able to place an order with the Earth Kingdom traders."

Katara nodded, "Just tell me how I can help."

Shippo added, "I think it would be better for us, Princess, to start cleaning up the inside. Getting the bedrooms in order and organizing the belongings." Boli and Ren exchanged grateful looks before heading out to work.

Katara left Shippo to her own devices and set about finding a reliable source of clean water. She searched all around the property for a spring or a well. She couldn't sense any form of water around her. Finally, she gave up and started the arduous process of trying to filter the salt water with her bending.

* * *

By the end of the day the house was looking more like a house. The floors had been swept, there wasn't anymore dust, and the doors were fixed. Zuko still had not emerged from his room. Katara brought him dinner and laid it on the end of the bed, "Zuko?"

When he didn't respond she took a couple steps toward him only to be growled at, "Go away."

Quickly she retreated back out into the living room with everyone else unintentionally slamming the door in her haste. "He doesn't want to talk." They stared at her apologetically.

* * *

It was weeks before a trading ship came to port. They had managed to do the best they could without more supplies. They had built a well for fresh water, they managed to start a decent size garden, but with no seeds to start planting it was mostly just tilled soil. The house looked respectable, the only thing it needed was some furniture and a fresh coat of paint.

It would be another week before paint could be delivered, but Boli was able to get supplies to build real chairs and more.

* * *

Zuko had spent his time wisely, at least he had thought it was wise. He explored the island at night. It wasn't very big, but it was long.

He had accepted that he was responsible for these people now. He didn't know if his father would send him money and supplies in exile, and he had to provide for Katara and his people.

He didn't have any special skills. He didn't even know how to do normal work, at least Katara could do that. She grew up in less than fortunate circumstances. She knew how to cook, clean, and provide for herself. She could probably hunt better than he could.

So, Zuko did the only thing he knew how to do. Steal. First he had make sure he would never be recognized and it wouldn't come back to hurt the others. He carved a demon mask out of driftwood.

Tonight was the first night he planned to wear it out. He dressed in all black and donned the mask. It fit perfectly and looked ferocious. With long fangs and a fearsome smile, anyone who actually did see him would be too scared to do anything about it.

He slunk out of the house once night fell through the window, like he always did. He flew through the forest until he reached one of the outlying farms on the other side of the island. He knew this place had chicken-raptors, small creatures that stood on two legs. They were extremely fast, but they also had quite a bite with rows of sharp teeth in their beaks. The chicken-raptors were easy to spot because they were colorful. They were roosting under one of the trees, some laying on their nests.

Zuko had to be extra careful, one wrong move and they would scatter. He crept forward out of the foliage. He didn't make a sound as he approached, he paused 10 feet away and crouched. With all his might, Zuko sprang forward and rushed into the flock. They immediately popped their heads up at his movement and scattered. In fact, the male reared it's head and tried to take a few snaps at him. It released a war cry, or at least that was what Zuko thought it was.

Zuko didn't waste a second taking his own swat at the male and lunging for another chicken-raptor. This time, he was successful in grabbing one by the neck. He gave it a quick jerk and felt its neck break. The poor thing squawked loudly before going silent, its legs were waving around like crazy, but it wasn't dead yet.

The lights turned on in the farm house, he heard the farmer talking to his animals. Zuko froze. He didn't think he would get this far, let alone wake the farmer. He took off into the woods, chicken-raptor in hand. The male was chasing him until he reached the edge of the property before halting and squawked loudly, kicked dust up, and returned to his roost.

The farmer was quieting the chicken-raptors and trying to see what was going on.

Zuko his behind a tree catching his breath. He had just killed and stolen from someone here on the island. He had really sunk to his lowest in exile. He dropped the dead animal onto the ground and sunk to the ground, head in his hands. He was pathetic.

Just then the chicken-raptor stood up with a hurt cooing. Her neck was sidewise and she wobbled around for a moment before popping her neck back in place and looking much more oriented. She glared at Zuko for a long moment, but before she could take off he snatched her up again, re-breaking her neck. Why wouldn't this fucking thing die? Zuko took out his knife and cut the entire head off. It would stay dead now.

* * *

Katara couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned all night. Finally, in the early morning she decided that bed wasn't where she needed to be. She thought that maybe she could help with breakfast or something.

She walked out into the living room, everyone was still asleep. So, to avoid making any noise Katara decided to take an early morning walk. She opened the front door just as someone was laying something on the doorstep.

They were clad in black and startled at her sudden appearance. Before she could get a good look at him, he disappeared. She got a flash of white from his face, but she could only tell that he wore a mask. "Hey! Wait!" She called after him, but he didn't stop.

She looked down at her feet to see a freshly killed chicken-raptor. The strange man had brought them food. Was he from the village? Was he a spirit? How did he know that they hadn't eaten meat in over a week because they didn't have any money to purchase it?

"Thank you." Katara whispered. She quickly picked up the carcass and brought it inside to clean.

 **Posted 11/3/17**


End file.
